A New Life
by RampagingEvangelion
Summary: Renton and Eureka have everything they want, each other. An unexpected event happens though that will change everything for them. Pairing are obvious. Read and Review. From the author of the Evangelion fic, Different Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I suck at summeries. I Pre-read and re-read myself. I love Eureka Seven just as much, and maybe a little bit more than Evangelion. I am a huge sucker for romance and LOTS of WAFF, but I will not be stuffing pillows or anything like that in this story. People say that the ending to Eureka SeveN is confusing and stuff like that. HA!!!! Yeah right! Once you watch Evangelion, then tell me a confusing ending. Then, End of Evangelion (A movie) changed the confusing ending with a HUGE cliffie! Even worse than Eureka SeveN! Sigh, but enough about me rambling on about EVA, read my fic. Now. HA! You're going to read it! I am controlling you!

Disclaimer-Do you really think I own Eureka SeveN? If so, call the local mental institution and tell them to come pick you up. Congrats, there is one less idiot on the earth, and you helped! Now get a life and figure it out for yourself.

WARNING! This prolouge contains some mature material but not enought to make it rated M and some sexual refrences, but no limes or lemons. Just Refrences. If you are a little kid and are reading this, click back now. (yeah right like they actually would...) P.S. Writing time is 4 hours. Tell me if you think the rating is correct.

**UPDATE! For any Eureka SeveN fans who just finished watching the show on Adult Swim, they network left out the ending! You can go to youtube and watch it if you want. Basically, the kids move in with Axel, and Eureka and Renton are in some, isolated part of the mountains. Also, Eureka and Renton is written in the moon. just so you know.**

* * *

**Eureka SeveN- A New Life**

**The Second Summer of Love: The Beginning of a New Life- A Prolouge by RampagingEvangelion**

The crew of the Gekko-Go watched as the Second Summer of Love happened. It was a sight to behold. Everybody knew what happened. Renton had did it. He had saved Eureka. The three kids watched as the compac drive showed Renton's and Eurekas name. It was a glorious day for the Gekko-Go. However, once everything settled down and night had come, everybody had gotten very tired. The crew of the Gekko-Go tried to find Renton and Eureka, but they could not suceed. After a week or so of searching, the Gekko-Go had to go back for urgent repairs. Meanwhile in an unkown location, a young boy and girl lay down beneath a tree...

"Eureka..." the boy whispered. A girl with beautiful greenish wings, light purple eyes, and aqua blue hair looked up at the boy. "Eureka... I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to hold you forever and never let you go... lets become one tonight... lets make love tonight..." Renton whispered to the girl. So much had just happened in the past days. The second summer of love, the true form of the Nirvash showed itself, the fight to save the world, but the most important thing that had happened was, Eureka and Renton Thurston had shown the world that they would give their lives just to save one another. Eureka looked into his eyes full of love. he was so caring, kind, and loving. There was nobody else in the whole world she would want to make love to. She closed her eyes and whispered...

"Yes, Renton... lets make love..."

* * *

**One Year Later: Bellforest**

"Grandpa!" three kids yelled out. They had just gotten off of school and always called his name to let him know they were coming. He was waiting outside, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. It had been one year since the Gekko-Go had landed and dropped off the kids. He remembered it so clearly.

_Flashback: One year ago_

"Huh?" Axel looked at Holland. Holland was standing there with what looked like his wife and three kids. The three kids definately weren't Holland's though.

"We are going to be busy helping with restoring the planet to how it should be.We love these kids, but it may be a dangerous road for us. Too dangerous for the kids. We can not even imagine what would happen if something happened to them and Eureka and Renton came back." Holland said.

"So you are just dumping these kids onto me?" he asked furiously.

"Old man! These kids are the same kids that have called your son dad." said a female with brown hair. Talho looked at him. "Think of these kids as your son's kids." Axel looked wide eyed at her in disbelief. His son, a dad?

"We would never dump these kids for no reason. We all know that if Eureka and Renton were to ever return, they would come here. We just want the kids to be safe and for them to see their parents when they come back." Holland said. Axel looked at the kids. 'Papa? Renton, you are truly more mature than I could have ever hoped to be when I was our age. You still have to keep your prmoise to bring back that little lady. I know you will return...'

"Okay." Axel said. "I will watch these kids, but only because they know Renton. Renton would want me to watch them." He leaned down to the childrens level and smiled. "So, how about you tell me all about what happened to Renton and that fine young lady when he was gone?" he asked. The chidlren's faces lit up and they all smiled and nodded. "Okay then, go on inside. You can tell me there!" They all rushed off leaving Just the three.

"Thank you Axel." Holland put out his hand. Axel looked down and smiled. He took the hand and shook it.

"No, thank you for taking care of my grandchild. I can only pray that my grandson and his friend will return..." Axel said. Holland smiled and looked at him.

"If I know anything about Renton, is that he will give his life to protect what he loves, but he also is willing to do whatever it takes to live. He will be fine." Holland said.

Snap!

"Wow. Axel Thurston and the leader shaking hands. Know that is a picture that's going on the front page" said Stoner from the loading ramp of the Gekko-Go." And so, these moments were forever ingrained in his memory. He remembered all of the tales the kids told him. Eventually, he legaly adopted each kid and had started teaching Maurice how to become a mechanic. If his blood grandson was too busy to become one, he might as well teach his kids.

_End Flash Back_

"Oh kids! I have a surpirse!" Axel said.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Ah, it's beautiful." Maeter said. The overlook clearly showed all of Bellforest plus some. The moon was full that night, and it clearly showed the mark on it.

Renton and Eureka. Those were the names written on the moon. It was surrounded by a a heart that encircled the names. The names were a constant reminder of what had happened and what had to be sacrificed. Renton and Eureka had sacrificed everything they ever knew, and at one point, their lives, to save the planet. It was a reminder of the Second Summer of Love. It was a reminder of the eternal love that the two people had.

She looked at the moon and bowed her head. Maurice and Linck both looked at her. "What are you doing?" Linck asked.

"I heard, that when you wish upon a star, you get a wish. I wish that Mama and Papa come back soon." she said. Linck and Maurice looked at each and nodded their heads. They each bowed their heads and siliently made their wish. Axel smiled and bowed his ehad too.

'I wish that the parent of these young kids would return to their home, and return to their kids. That is all I wish.' Axel thought.

* * *

**Location Unkown**

Eureka and Renton were sleeping on a crudely made bed under a tree, both naked, and holding each other in one anothers embrace. Eureka's wings were wrapped around her and Renton, acting like a second cover against the cool autumn breeze. This wasn't just a summer of love for Eureka and Renton, it was a lifetime of love. Renton had grown a lot in a year, and had become much more musculiar while Eueka's body sarted to gain more lady-like cruves to it. They both looked like young adults now to put it short. Renton started to stir and looked at Eureka. He had decide that Eureka was an angel. She came from the sky, helped him an uncountable amount of times, and her wings made her look like one. An added plus about the wings was that they brought out her true beauty too. He looked up and pecked her on her forhead. She stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Renton..." she said softly.

"'Good morning Eureka..." he replied. She unwrapped her wings and stood up. Renton did the same and looked around. He looked down and picked up their clothes. Renton handed Eureka her clothes and he started to put on his own clothing. It was so amzing. Making love to Eureka that is. It wasn't like what all of those magazines said and stuff like that. He didn't view her as an object. He felt nothing but love each time their skin touched, each time they kissed, each time she would moan in his mouth. Renton was pulled out of his thoughts when Eureka spoke.

"Renton..." Erueka said.

"Yes Eureka?" Renton asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." She sat down and motioned for him to follow. This was strange. Eureka never really did this. Oh well, he best see what she wants. She seemed to have a worried face on when he sat down in front of her.

"What is it Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Renton, back when I was still on the Gekko-Go, I was told I could also bear life within me like Talho." Eureka told him. "I was told by Talho that I was capalbe of having children also... and I think..." He sat there, totally shocked. Was she saying she was, pregnant? It would make sense... they have been doing, _it_, for a while now. Eureka held her stomach and looked at him. "Renton, I... I think I am pregant. I-I don't know what to do. What should we do Renton?" She looked over to see something she didn't expect to see. Tears. Oh no! Was he sad? This was horrible! This was-

"E-Eureka... I-I-I can't belive it..." Renton leaned over and put his head into her stomach where her hands just were. "Eureka.. we, we are going to have a child!" Renton cried in pure happiness. -amazing? He was happy? Her look of worry changed into happiness equall to Renton's. Happiness that Renton loved the idea of having a child just as much as her.

"Eureka." Renton said, drawing her out of her trance. "If you are pregnant, we will have to get to a city or something." he finished. She looked at him curiously. "Eureka, without propper medical care, a newborn could die easily or you could die in childbirth. I could't live on without you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips so lightly, it was barely a touch.

"I understand, Renton. You don't have to explain..." said. "But what about me? What will people do when they see my wings and realize that I'm not human? What if they-"

"Don't worry Eureka, I will protect you. Nothing will happen to you. Besides, after the child is born, we can always come back here..." Renton said. Picking up the small amount of supplies they had, he packed them all into a bag and got ready for the trip back home. _'Please, I pray that Eureka and I will have a safe trip...'_ he thought.

* * *

**Onboard the Gekko-Go**

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Holland looked up at the celing with bloodshot eyes. "Will she ever sleep?"

"Oh boy. I hear Kei crying." Gidget said. She looked over to Talho and smiled. "So, is it his turn right now?" Talho laughed and looked over.

"Of course. Everybody knows that us girls need more sleep than men. He should take responibilty as the father and help me get the important sleep I need." she commented.

Swish! The door opened revealing Holland holding his baby girl.

"Please, need sleep." Holland said, almost crying. Apparently, three days of no sleep will do that to a person. Talho groaned and walked over to him. She took Kei and started to hum lightly. Within minutes, she was sleeping again. Holland pretty much cried every time she did that. If she could put the baby asleep like that everytime, then why didn't she!

"There, you happy? Now what should I... Holland?"

Fortunately for Holland, he had seen this as an oppurtunity to hide away in the ship. He had sneaked into Stoners blackroom and fell asleep there until...

"So, the new kid keeping you up?" Stoner asked. Holland had tears rolling down his face. "Ill never be able to sleep again." he cried.

"Oh says you. Lets see what you say in a year or now when she's a toddler and will actually follow your intructions like 'Go to bed.', then, you'll love it." Stoner said.

"How would you know?" Holland asked.

"I don't, I'm just trying to get you back out of here because if Talho find you in here, she'll kill me along with you." he laughed.

Knock Knock!

Hilda opened the door and walked into the room, but luckily Holland had hidden himself in time. "Stoner, have you seen Holland. He ditched out and Talho has been awake with the baby al night. She's really pissed at him now!" She told him. "I don't even want to go near her, I'm afraid she might bite off my head."

"No, though I pity him when she finds him. If she's that mad with you for no reason, she may castrate Holland when he comes back" he lied to her. Holland flinched when he heard Stoner say that. Luckily for him, the table didn't move. Who would have thought the great Holland would be afraid of a woman! Hilda was very good in observing diferent things when she thought something was fishy. She eyes stoner then walked around the room for a little bit. Finally, she humphed and walked towards the door.

"Ah, okay then. bye. And if you know where he is, I would suggest telling for your own safety." Hilda said as she left in a tone that said, '_if you're hiding him here...'_. Once she left, Holland came out and Stonerstarted laughing. "You're whipped."

"Am not!" Holland protested. Stoner just kept on laughing as he threw him a drink.

"Hehehe... whatever, so, I wanted you to see the new pictures I want to put on the cover of _RayOut_." he said. "I thought putting the new group photo I got would look nice, or if you let me, a picture of you, Kei and Talho." he said. Holland looked over at the group picture and then at his own. Talho was holding Kei and smiling next to him.

"I think I'll choose the one with Talho and Kei." Holland said.

"Oh, want to show off your new kid?" Stoner asked.

"No, the group photo is just missing a couple of people..." Holland said. The mood seemed to darken and they stayed silient. The mention of those two always brought mixed feelings. Holland and the crew of the Gekko-Go had a gut feeling they were alive, but many people had given up after six months of searching. But still, he believed.

"Okay then. I'll use that picture. You're right, its not a group picture without the whole crew..." Stoner said. "Well, you really should get back to Talho, just tell her I called for you and you might get off the hook." He joked. Holland sighed and looked over at him.

"I only wish."

* * *

**Renton and Eureka: The Road Back Home**

_This next paragraph part will be in Eureka's POV_

He is always so kind to me. He loves me no matter how I look. When he first saw me on that beach, I was worried he might not love me anymore because of my wings, but I was wrong. The first thing he said to me was, _"You look beautiful Eureka!". _He's so kind. He never would want to hurt my feelings, no matter what. I remember how I felt when Renton came to save me when I was one with the Skurve, the look on his face. How many times has he risked his life to save me? I can't even count. The first time we made love, he was so gentle. I had heard from Hilda, Talho, and Gidget that all guys turn into barbarians when having sex. I guess Renton is an exception. He tried so hard not to make it hurt. He was gentle, making sure to put my pleasure above his own. He warned me when it was going to hurt, and each time we made love after that, he would always say, 'I love you Eureka...' afterwards before he fell asleep. I love that about him. Even now, ever since he found out I was pregnant, he has been making sure everything I touch and do is safe. He wants to protect me and our child. Even if that's not the reason, I still love Renton, and i always will love Renton. Because, because, Renton, you love me no matter what, and I want to return your feelings. I love you Renton!

"Eureka."

"Huh?" Eureka said surprised. She looked over at Renton. "What is it Renton?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, you scared me looking out into nothing like that. Is there something wrong?" Renton asked. Then, she staretd to giggle. Soon, giggling became laughing, leaving a very confused Renton staring at her.

"I love you Renton." She said out of nowhere.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later and, okay?" she said, knowing that he wouldn't disagree. He nodded and looked out in front of him. Boy, she knew him too good!

"Eureka, look." Renton siad pointing out. She looked in the direction his finger was pointing and smiled. It was the palce they called their home for the last year. The isolated area had a lake that beautifully mirrored the sky ad surrounding trees. He could see the mountains in the back of the place, with clear blue skys behind them.

"Renton, it's beautiful..." she said. Renton nodded and put his hands around her from behind.

"Eureka, lets give this place a name. A name that will always remind us of our time here." Renton suggested. Eureka looked up and saw the stern look on his face. She loved it when he was like this also, so strong. She nodded and smiled.

"This was the place where I found true love. The place that I made love. The place that I love istself. Love. That's all I need to hear. All I need to hear is the word love, and I will remember." she said. Renton smiled and kissed the back of her head. He inhaled and took in her scent. She smelled beautiful.

"Love... love makes sense. I agree with you Eureka." he smiled and gave her a slight tug. "Whenever I hear the word love, I will always think of this place." He never let Eureka go. They stay embraced like that for a while, and to be truthful... Renton wished this moment would never end. He loved the closeness, the scenery, and most of all, Eureka in his arms.

"Renton..."

"Hmm?"

"Lets get going..." And so, they left the place they loved behind, praying that they may oneday return.

* * *

**Bellforest: Garage**

"Now you see there, you are going to want to make sure that that bolt is really tight..." Axel was currently training Maurice the ways of a mechanic.

"Like this?" he asked, pulling really hard.

"Exactly. Now do that to the rest of the them. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." Axel said while watching Maurice work. 'He'll be a good mechanic one day.' Axel thought. 'But then again, I said that about renton, and look at how he turned out.' He grabbed his coat and walked to the front door. "I'm leaving everybody."

"Bye grandpa!" Linck and Maeter said. He smiled and closed the door.

It was a nice day for a walk. Not too hot, not too cold. All you needed was a light jacket. He walked up and down the streets looking at different stores. Somethings had been bothering him lately. It had been close to two years since he last saw Renton in person, just over one year that he had been missing. Though he wanted to believe they were still alive, with every passing day, his hope seemed to grow less and less. At some points, it was very depressing. But he had to stay strong. If not for himself, for the children that he watched over.

"I need a break from all of this." he sighed. "Maybe I should take the kids on a vacation or something. Anything that can get my mind off of them..." He looked up and saw a magazine stand. It was old, and all of the magazines were outdated. He looked at the cover of _RayOut_ and smiled. It was the issue that showed Renton and Eureka together on the longboard. He smiled at the good picture and picked up an issue. Since the owner wasn't there, he just left the money on the stand and started to head home. while looking at the picture.

"Come home soon Renton..."

* * *

**A/N (Author Notes) **Well then. This is just a Prolouge, so it's not very long. Sorry about that. When I actually start to write the story, you can expect the chapters to be around 4500-7,000 words. My author notes are never this long by the way, this is just an introduction A/N so it is long. Read it all if you like. Also, once the story really starts, there will be much fewer scene changes. I'm just really setting up the scenes for this story with all of the scene changes. Aslo, there will be more people like Dominic and people like that. First off about my writing experiences, I come from the Evangelion section as my name suggest, so I'm use to high expectations. If you are writing there, and the people don't like your story or think it is an old boring story line, they will, like, burn you at the stake.No, I'm serious. They will kill you. 

Well, I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself to this section. Heres my story. My name is, well, call me Ace, or RampagingEvangelion (EVA will do too instead od Evangelion). My family is completely against fanfiction, anime, or anything remotely close to those. This website is currently blocked on this PC, but I hacked all of the safety and parental control devices and disable them when I am writing. I turn them back on later so I do not raise any suspicion. Well, read all of the Author notes in my other story if you want every single detail. Oh boy, well, I have an Xbox 360 with bunch of games, so if you have an Xbox Live account, well, yeah. I am not giving out my gamertag for reasons of having my cover blown. Just send me a PM. I might just send out some friend request.

Well, I am not new to writing fanfiction, but I am new to this section. I loved the series, and thought the ending was great. (They need a movie for what happens afterwards.)

Well another reason why I am writing here is because... THERE ARE ONLY 68 FICS! How the hell can a series like this NOT have a bunch of fanfictions with an ending like that! (Well acutally, I think I know how... damn you Full Metal Alchemist... even though I like that a show little too...) I personally think it's bullshit but thats just me. Well, I am here, and I am a write'n. I feel like sections like Inuyasha and other big shows are like attention whores, leaving good shows like this to stay in the dark. I would prefer a small section with quality fics instead of a big section with very few quality fics. I want shows like this to turn on a light and take some of that attention! It's a great show and it deserves some great fics! Also, I mostly read Evangelion, Eureka Seven, a little Bleach, and maybe a few games if I'm bored. I'm very narrow minded and as stubborn as an ass. If you don't like me, I could care less. Not everybody in the world is gonna love ya, and I'm the type of person that deals with it.

Depending on how many reviews and hits I get, I may update as often as possible. Just leave a review please. My situation can become very stressful at times and reviews are the only thing keeping me going! I know where the delete story button is! Not. I would never delete one of my creations.

For any readers that are reading this, Here's to those that wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell. Ok. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, for anybody who was 'offended' by some of my sexual references, take this into consideration. Renton and Eureka were around sixteen and a half when the second Summer of Love happened. God people, he freakin sacrificed his life to be with her, I think that they had a lot going on besides a simple kiss. So by any people who were 'offended' by two sixteen year olds sharing their love, go look at some marriage laws around the world. In some countries, you can be fifteen and get married. So back off about under aged sex. ALSO, in my opinion, I think that one of the most common and idiotic things that authors write (no offense to whoever does this) is make Renton and Eureka seem like complete strangers after the series with almost no romance whatsoever and makes them blush whenever they hold hands. Okay, after episode fifty when it showed one year later, I think they did more than just look at each other and kiss occasionally in that isolated spot WITH NO PEOPLE other than themselves... grumble grumble grumble, go to the bottom of the page to read the rest of my rant. _Plus I am such a sap for romance_...

* * *

**A New Life-Chapter One by RampagingEvangelion**

**The Road to Home**

**Onboard the _Izumo_**, **Current Day**

"Sir, we have a small group of rebels ahead. The group has nine KLFs in their possession. They do not pose a serious threat but I suggest we take them out." Maria Schneider, right hand women of Captain Jurgens said.

"Hmm, you're right they are not a threat now, but I think it is best if we take them out now. Launch a squadron of three of our KLFs. We will use the ships main connon to take out most of them. Our KLFs can finish whoever is left." he said, almost sadly. This had been going on for over a year now. Some people thought that Dewey was still right, and that everything written in_ RayOut_ was just a conspiracy. Those stupid fools. Jurgens didn't want to take them out, but he had to do it before they could regroup. He didn't want the threat of a rebellion on the capitol. There were more than enough ships that left the U.F. to make a successful attack on it.

"Sir, we have eliminated seven of the rebel KLFs, our squadron is engaging the last remaining two." Maria told the captain. He sighed and looked out the window and saw a pink explosion in the sky shortly followed by falling debris. It was a dirty job, but somebody had to do it.

"Sir, all enemy KLFs have been eliminated." Maria said. "There are no signs of their home ship anywhere on radar."

"That's okay. I think they got the message today." he said scruffily. "Squad, return to ship. That's all for today." The three KLFs made their way back to the ship and docked. "I'm going to my quarters. Alert me if anything comes up." he said.

"Yes sir." Maria nodded. The captain got up and went to his room. This was just getting old and boring. Even though that's how he really wanted it, even an old guy like the captain wished for a little excitement. The door to his private quarters opened so he walked in and sat down on the bed. "I need some excitement." he moaned. He laid there for a while before his phone rang.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, a large number of rebel vessels have been spotted." Maria said.

"Where are they headed?" he asked.

"Controrado."

* * *

**The Gekko-Go**

A loud crash was heard above where most of the crew was sitting.

"You know, I sorta feel bad that I told him to tell her I asked for him. I think he would have been pretty safe were he was if I didn't convince him to come out." Stoner said and flinched as a loud thud was heard.

"Well, he did sorta deserve it. He just left Talho with Kei." Hilda said.

"But, he also had gone three days without sleep. People can do some pretty crazy things when they are that tired." Matthieu remarked.

"But still, I think they both went to extremes." Ken-Goh told them both. "In one sense, Talho was fine until the second week of almost no sleep. She was fine being with Kei, but when it came to sleep, she always managed to get Holland to get up to take care of her while she slept. That was a very selfish thing to do, but Holland should have not run away."

"I still feel bad for him. I guess Talho needs more sleep than we thought." Moondoggie said. The door swished open and revealed Holland standing there with a large bump on his head.

"Wow, she went light on you." Matthieu said.

"You don't know the half of it..." Holland moaned. Another door to the meeting area opened and Hap came in. He looked like something was bothering him. "What's up with you Hap?" Holland asked while sitting down.

"Well you see..."

_Flashback_

"Nah, there are some pretty good waves over here..." a voice said over the radio. It was picking up the signal and was turned on while Hap lounged around another living area.

"Dude! You would never believe what I'm seeing!" another voice came over the radio.

"What?"

"I'm reffing around right now, so I looked down and I saw the kid on all of those missing posters!" Hap lazily looked over at the radio. He had heard plenty of tales reffers made up and suspected this was just another hoax.

"Wait, that kid? Um what's his name... I think it's Thurston..." Hap watched the radio, still not really paying attention on the conversation going on.

"Yeah that's it! He has this girl with him too. Blue hair is all I can make out. I'm trying to catch up to them so I can get that reward. Whoa! All of a sudden the waves dropped to almost nothing! I can hardly stay in the air! Oh shoot! They saw me! They're running away!" Hap looked a little more seriously at the radio. Sure, people knew about Eureka, but how would they know they would be together, well, beside the moon... And if this was all a story, this guy was pretty convincing!

"No way! Not even the military could find them. I highly doubt you could find them." his friend said. That was true, what were the chances a random reffer could find them.

"I'm serious dude! I'm pretty close to Controrado, but when they saw me, they started running in the opposite direction." Controrado? Wasn't that the town Renton grew up in?

"Well, I can sense some good waves coming... I'm going to get going. Good luck chasing after those ghost." the one reffer said laughing.

"They weren't ghost! I'm telling you I saw-" Hap looked at the radio that he just turned off.

"Did somebody actually find Renton and Eureka?"

_End Flashback_

"Just another wild goose chase." Holland declared.

"But, we're so close to Controrado. The way he was describing them, and how would anybody know that Eureka would be with Renton. I've heard about every single hoax, and this one has no resemblance to any of them. Holland, what if they are actually here?" Hap asked.

"Out of the question. We would hardly have enough money for the airport fees, and right now, we need all the money we can get." Holland said. Everybody as looking at Hap now.

"But, it sounded like this guy was telling the truth..."

"I said no! So that's what goes!" Holland stormed out of the room. "I don't want to go on another wild goose chase!!" he screamed back to them all. Hap was about to say something when Talho put a hand on his shoulder. She walked into the room during the beginning of the conversation.

"Don't mind him. He's just been down lately. He misses them and doesn't want to be fooled again. It's putting some serious strain on him." Talho said. "Now how sure were you about these guys telling the truth?"

* * *

**Outskirts of Controrado**

Renton had just finished cutting two large slits in the back of their backpack. Eureka looked at him and folded up her wings as tight as she could. She put the bag on so that her wings fit into the slots nicely and put her hair in up in a wad so she could put a hat on top of to hide her hair. She know looked like a pretty normal girl, so people may not be drawn to them to much so they could hopefully keep their cover. Renton's goals were quite simple. Get back to Bellforest. Now, he was going to be slightly harder to disguise. He was wearing different clothing, but his face was quite visible. He looked around. It was a cool day so some people might wear something to cover their face. He took a scarf from the backpack and wrapped it around his face. He redid his hair and was good to go. He looked at the backpack again, and was still questioning where it came from. It looked like the one he took when he ran away, Moondoggie's favorite one. It was next to him and Eureka when they were sent to earth again.

"Well then, lets get going. Maybe we can hop on a ship to Bellforest." Renton said. He looked at her eyes and realized that that may give her away, but if she just tried to avoid eye contact, that may work.

"Okay Renton." Eureka replied. So the two strangers walked into town, never gaining a second glance from anybody. The two didn't even notice that a familiar ship touched down just to their left...

* * *

**The Gekko Go-Fifteen Minutes Ago**

"What? You can't do that!" Holland screamed.

"Yes we can. We all voted on it and the majority says we land. Hap's right. This doesn't sound like all of the other hoax." Talho said.

"But you still haven't counted my vote!" Holland said.

"We all voted to land!" Talho said, a little to loud because Kei stirred and started to whine. Talho walked over to the crib and picked her up trying to sooth her. "Even you know this one sounds plausible, so why do you insist on not landing?" she asked quietly.

"Because, I can't take more fake spotting. I just can't be disappointed again... I have to believe they are alive, but I don't want to be fooled by some jokers... " Holland sighed. Talho put a finger on his lips.

"Then lets not be dissapointed..." she told him. Holland looked at her for a few moments then nodded his head.

"Go ahead and land. But please, I don't want to be dissapointed again." Holland said.

"You aren't alone Holland..." Talho whispered as she left the room, just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

**Controrado**

Renton and Eureka were walking down the streets towards the airport when they heard a crash. It seemed to come from the an alley a little bit ahead of them. They both looked over and saw three KLFs with strange ensignias on them. The pilots of the strange KLFs were out and looking at one guy.

"Tell me. Where did you see them." the main man asked.

"On the east outskirts of town. It looked like they were heading this way, but when they saw me they ran away..." the man on the ground gasped. A foot came crashing down on his chest and he wheezed in pain. "That's all I saw! Him and somebody with blue hair! I'm not lieing!" Renton looked down and saw a ref board next to him. Woah, was this the guy that saw them earlier?

"Okay, I believe you.. but I can't have you tellin other people about it." The ex-military KLF pilot pulled out his 9mm and shot the man through the skull before he could react, killing him imediately. "Okay, look for people with blue hair, and we all know what Thurston looks like. Split up and report to me if you find something." the leader said. The other men nodded and took off. Renton and Eureka had hidden themselves and were still looking at the body of the man. People were looking for them? Why?

"So the rebels killed another one did they?" a female voice said from behind. Both Eureka and Renton turned and saw an old lady looking with sad eyes toward the body.

"Oh! Umm, rebels?" Renton asked, changing his voice a little.

"Yes, ever since that last great battle, a bunch of rebels have been looking for people responsible for that event that caused those names to be written on the moon." Renton looked at her as if urging her to go on. "Well, I best report this to the police. They can get his body..." The old woman left leaving Eureka and Renton.

"Renton..." Eureka said, sounding scared.

"I know." He replied. This was just another threat he had to deal with. Another threat to protect Eureka against. But still, why did people have to be such morons? Why can't they all live in peace? "Don't worry Eureka, I'll protect you, and our child..." She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him through his scarf and nodded.

"Yes, our child..." They continued to walk for a while, looking for some place with food. He had a little money that he had on him before he went after Eureka in the Nirvash. Meanwhile on the other side of town, a few people were also looking for the people known as Eureka and Renton.

"So, you said your buddy was telling you about his encounter?" Hilda asked. The reffer nodded his head. "What did you do after that?" she asked.

"I don't have to tell you. That's none of your busi-ah!" Hilda had him pinned to the ground and punched the back of his head.

"Honey, he won't be any use unconscious..." Matthieu said.

"I know that, that's why I haven't done that yet." she smirked. The man tried to get up but Hilda held him down. "Know then, you're going to tell me everything you know." The man gulped and started talking.

"So, you're saying that they found him dead?" Holland asked. He went to the other side of town by himself to question people.

"Yes. The rebels got to him and killed him." a military officer said.

"But, what did the rebels want with him?" Holland asked.

"He claimed he saw Renton Thurston. Of course, we all know why the rebels want Thurston." the officer said.

"But why didn't he just say he didn't see them and say he was joking?" Holland asked.

"We don't know. On normal circumstances, any normal guy would have probably said that, but he really wanted that reward. Who knows, maybe he did see Thurston." the officer told them.

"Thank you for your help. I have to get going now." he said. He turned and walked away from the officer, not wanting to keep him busy. "So Hap, what do you think?" Holland asked over the communicator.

"I think this is actually legit. Maybe they are in town now. If only we could send them a signal we could tell." Hap sighed. Holland changed the frequency of his communicator and sent a message to Hilda.

"Holland. The reffer talked, and it sounds like he knows almost nothing." Hilda said.

"Well, the other guy was killed by some rebels." There was a moment of silence.

"Then that means... if they are here, what if they find them first?" Hilda asked.

"Don't worry. If they are here, we'll find them first. This is Renton's childhood town. He likely knows his way around. He will probably go to places he knows. You two go to his uncle's house. Matthieu, you know the way. I'm going to the airport."

"What for? You said they would likely be in places they know."

"Because that is true. But they are probably just using this as a rest place. Renton's true goals must be Bellforest." Holland explained. "I'm going to send a message to the Gekko-Go right after this. We have no time to spare. Get going!"

"Okay Holland." she said as she turned off her communicator. Holland turned his communicator to the Gekko-Go's main frequency and sent out a message.

"To all crew aboard the Gekko-Go, keep you eyes out for Renton and Eureka. They are probably in disguise, and trying to be evasive, but still, keep an eye out. Rebels have killed the witness, so we are going to places we expect them to be. I think Renton's real goal is to get back to Bellforest, and the quickest way to do that would be to stow away on a ship. So keep your eye out. Holland out." He finished his message and turned off his communicator. He hopped into the 909, it had been recovered and repaired after the Second Summer of Love, and sped away towards the airport.

* * *

**A New Life-Chapter One-Part B**

Talho and everybody else left aboard the Gekko-Go listened to the message. So, rebels are even here? Damn, now that's not good. Still that's not important. The only important thing is getting Renton and Eureka home safely.

"Okay, you heard Holland. Keep and eye out for them." Talho said. She herself looked out the window and sighed. 'Wouldn't it be nice if they actually were here...' However, Eureka and Renton were alive and there. To be precise, they were only a few miles away from the airport, and here is what's going on with them...

"Renton, when we get back to Bellforest, do you think we can try to make contact with the Gekko-Go?" Eureka asked. Renton nodded and smiled. He knew this one as coming. She wanted to see her kids, and to be truthful, he wanted to seee them too. He totally understood that.

"Yes, we can. Once we get back to Bellforest, we'll be safe." he told her. He was so busy looking at Eureka, he didn't even notice the man in front of him. Renton walked straight into him, knocking both of them down.

"Hey! You damn kid! Watch where you're..." Renton looked up and saw the man. It was one of those rebels that killed that guy! Oh no! His scarf had come off when he ran into him! Renton quickly looked around for the scarf and found it right in front of the rebel. He quickly looked down in a futile attempt to hide his face.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention. Could I please have my scarf back?" he asked. 'Oh no! Shit! What am I going to do!'

"Sure thing kid." the man replied in a much kinder voice than before. He leaned to grab the scarf but when he looked up, Renton and Eureka were running as fast as they could towards the airport. "Damn it! Why'd I fall for that one!" The rebel man pulled out his 9mm and started shooting in their direction. Screams were heard from all around as the bullets whizzed through the air.

"Eureka! Just keep running!" Renton panted. Eureka nodded and started to run faster than she had ever ran before. While running, her hat fell off revealing her aqua blue hair. 'So much for going undetected...' Renton thought. The rebel had just stopped shooting but neither one turned around to see why, and if they did turn around, they may have been so scared, they might have just given up, or, they might have ran even faster. You'll never know because I am the author and thus, I am the god in this fiction and I say they didn't look back. While the rebel was shooting at them, he was slowly making his way towards an ally. When his gun ran out of ammo, he ran into the ally only to come out in a KLF.

"This is Blue Devil to Blue Fire and Blue Thunder, I have located Thurston and the Coralian girl. Engaging as we speak." the man known as Blue Devil or just Devil for short, said. "Running's not going to save ya now!" he screamed over the external comm. He shot one shot to scare them, but that was a fatal mistake.

On the other side of town at Renton's uncle's house, Hilda and Matthieu looked out the cockpits and saw a bright explosion. "That explosion, it looks like it came from the weapons the KLFs use." Matthieu said.

"Yeah, there were rebels reported here so it makes sense. They could just be causing trouble." Hilda suggested.

"Yeah, besides, that's right in front of the airport. Military presence at the airport would keep them from causing too much damage, plus Holland was supposed to be there." It took a few moments for both of them to realize what was just said. _'He's probably just using this as a rest spot. They're probably trying to get back to Bellforest. he may find a ride there...'_

"You don't think the rebels found..."

"If they did Holland will find them too then."

"Let's get going!"

And sure enough, Holland had spotted the explosions. He directed the 909 over to the fight knowing full well that these people were probably rebels and trained professionals. To bad for them he was trained even more. He wasn't a moron, hell, he could have probably been received the' Sharpest pencil in the Box' award. He put two and two together and figured it out, or at least hoped he did. The rebels had found Eureka and Renton. Now this theory had some good points and bad points. Good point number one was, obviously, Eureka and Renton were here. Bad point number one, they were being chased by at least one rebel KLF. Good point number two is that the two of them can handle themselves for a while because they can going through narrow passages. Bad point number two and three is, they don't have any weapons to fend for themselves, and one good shot could kill them both instantly. Well, odds are pretty much even. They just have to hold out until he gets there. He pushed the throttle to full and lit the after burners. (The last part was an expression. I know the LFOs and KLFs don't have afterburners.)

"Urgh!" A shot from the lead KLF hit directly above Eureka and Renton, causing some debris to slow them down. But a little debris wouldn't stop them for the world. The two took a sharp left into an ally that was to narrow for the KLF but not to narrow for the barrel of its gun. He pointed the gun down the ally and shot. Renton and Eureka made another sharp left turn and wedged themselves between two buildings. The round came so close to them, they could feel the heat caused by air friction when it went by.

"Renton, what do we do?" Eureka asked as another whizzed past them. He looked around, trying to find something to use as an escape route. To the left was nothing but the remains of a dumpster and a destroyed fence. Past there it was all clear but they would never make it. Besides, who knows if he called his buddies yet. They could be waiting on the other side. Obviously, the right was just suicide. Ahead of him was a brick wall, and behind him, a brick wall with a hole in the bottom. That's it! The boarded up hole was barely enough for them to fit through, but it would definitely work.

"Behind us Eureka!" He pointed to the hole and nodded. "We can crawl through there and escape through the buildings." She looked down at the hole then in every other direction then nodded.

"Okay. You first Renton." she said.

"No, you first. I'm not going to change my mind." he told her. She knew he wouldn't change his mind just decided to go. It was a snug fit, but she made it through. Renton kept looking outwards, almost expecting somebody to come and follow them, until Eureka was through. "Okay Eureka, I'm coming through!" He crouched down and crawled through the hole. When he looked up, he saw the insides of the old deserted. Old furniture covered in white sheets were everywhere.

"Renton, we should take the back route..." Eureka whispered while pointing to the back door. They both knew it was stupid that they were whispering, but did it anyways. The two stayed down low and walked over to the back door. They opened it to find more alleys. That was good. None of the KLFs could fit through it. Eureka followed close behind Renton, keeping a cautious eye out for anybody.

"Eureka, look." Eureka looked ahead and saw an opening in the ally. They were a good distance away from the KLF now, and started to feel a little more secure. "I think we lost him. If we can get to the airport fast enough, we may be able to avoid them..." That was true. Going through all of those alleys brought them within a mile of the airport. If the KLF that was chasing them was still back there, they should be able to make it.

"Okay." she agreed, still somewhat cautious.

"We go one together. Ready?" he asked. She looked at the airport ahead of them, then back in the ally and nodded.

"Let's go Renton!" And so, the two took off, running at full speed.

* * *

**The 909**

"Damn it!" Holland had just missed the KLF. Many empty shell casings were scattered across the ground, meaning that A: The KLF killed them, or B-Eureka and Renton had escaped through the narrow ally. Either way he was going to follow that bastard. He was about to go around the building in car form when two other rebel KLFs flew overhead. 'Two more? They wouldn't stand a chance!' He was short on time and couldn't afford to drive around the abandoned buildings. Instead, he changed the 909 back to its original form and pulled out a gun. Holland then pulled out his board and hopped on it.

"Hold on you two." And with that he took off after the KLFs. Meanwhile, Renton and Eureka were about half way to the airport...

BOOM!

The KLF's round came within ten feet of Eureka and Renton, blowing debris all over them. This was not good. All that was between them and the airfield was a straight road. Shit. No, mega shit. But they couldn't die here. No. They must survive. They must live on!

Thump

"Oh no..." Renton and Eureka looked at the site in around them. Two more KLFs appeared behind them. The same markings as the one chasing them. Damn it. Then, something quite unexpected happened. All three cockpits opened. Renton looked up in surprise as the three men jumped down. Maybe they just wanted to capture them. Then, there might still be a chance for escape. That hope was shattered when the man in front of them pulled out his 9mm.

"So, Renton Thurston, and I believe this is Eureka. It's an honor to meet you." he said in a mock voice. "My call sign is Blue Devil, I used to serve under the leadership of Commander Dewey." The man stopped and looked at them. "I just wanted to tell you that before I kill you." he smirked. The other two men had circled around Eureka and Renton and were now standing next to their leader. Renton got into a fighting position and positioned himself in front of Eureka.

"Renton!"

"No Eureka. I'm not going down without a fight!" Renton screamed, mainly directed towards the rebels. The military man who had much more experience as a fighter laughed at Renton's remark.

"Okay then. I'll fight you first." Devil rushed Renton and had little trouble defeating him. The man threw Renton down on the ground facing Eureka. Eureka rushed over to Renton yelling his name.

"Renton! Renton! Renton!" She kneeled behind him, trying to get him up. Eureka put his head on his lap and wiped some blood away from his lips. "Renton..." However, she was surprised when she felt cold metal against her forehead. She could take this guy out. All she need to do was be faster than him, which she bet she was. But, why wasn't she moving? Why wouldn't her body move! Suddenly, a new emotion that Eureka discovered only within the last year or so kicked in. Fear. But why! She was a spec op soilder! She was trained for stuff like this! Was she weakening? Was another emotion screwing with her senses and her ability to fight?

"Hmm, I wonder how Thurston will react when he sees your dead body?" Devil asked. On the ground, a bloodied up Renton got up slowly much to everyone's surprise and positioned himself between Eureka and the gun.

"I'll never get to know because I'm going to kill you first!" Renton shouted.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh kid. Your life will end right here, right-" Devil never got to finish his sentence because a 120mm shell hit his body like a semi truck and carried him away. "What the hell!" said one of the rebels. Standing off in the distance was an LFO. Renton and Eureka looked up and saw it.

'The 909?' Eureka and Renton thought. The two other men tried desperately to get into their KLFs, but Holland gunned them down before they even stood a chance. While Renton and Eureka watched the 909 kill the rebels, Hilda and Matthieu landed a couple hundred feet away. Holland walked over to the two bewildered teens and opened his cockpit.

"Well, it's good to see you two alive. How have things been, Eureka and Renton?"

This touching moment was ruined when a few civilians went running by them, screaming for what sounded like their lives. "Run away! The rebels are invading the city!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, you lucky bastards should be thanking me right about now. I never even updated my first fiction this fast, and I got like forty reviews for that ones first chapter. (This is due to the fact that I am having this strange phenomenon that seems to have the reverse effects of writers block, I shall call it, Writer's Circle!) Also, I'm in no way complaining about reviews. This is still a growing section and I am honored to already have four alerts and three reviews in less than one day. You all have my thanks as well. Also, to my second review, I changed all parts with Axel in there a hundred times. I wrote many different scenarios and it was probably just a typo. I'm to lazy to actually delete that section and rewrite, so I just write over already written things. Ah well, it was bound to happen. I try to keep my errors to a minimum. Keep in mind that I write from midnight to around 3:30 in the morning so some parts may be bad. I have to write then, or else I may get caught. So please leave a review. I like to see that my loss of sleep and misery is making some people happy. However, things like the airport I'm writing about in this chapter, I never saw a tower at Controrado in the anime or manga, so I thought that maybe they had an airfield like the research labs. And I tried to blend Talho's attitude from the beginning and the end of the series. I thought she was cool when she messed with Renton! 

The differences between a flame and constructive critics

Flame: You F---in suck! Get off this site! Axel is Renton's GRANDFATHER you asshole! Go suck a fat di- Okay you get the point.

Constructive criticism: This was a good story, _though, Axel is Renton's grandfather_._ Just wanted to point that out_. But otherwise, very good story. (You don't have to compliment my story, I just like to feel urm... special. Tthe CC is the parts in _italics_.)

Well, I never really planned on having this a story like, "Renton and a pregnant Eureka must survive in the wilderness and try to get back home" kind of thing. Gag me. But nah, I think the idea of rebels is cool. I am in no way stealing kasters idea about rebel forces. I mean, every ship under Jurgens command left him for Dewey. I think that there are bound to be rebels out there. Probably enough to lead an invasion.

Now back to the under aged sex thing. To a certain e-mail I got calling it 'offensive', fuck you. Go read the top of the page again and eat some paste. Maybe that will glue your mouth shut so nobody has to deal with you blabbering on in real life.

Hmm, can't really think of anything else, so, to all the peeps who reviewed, thanks, and to anybody who plans to flame me in the future, go to hell! Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

... I am not dead. Just dormant.

Hahaha! Only kidding! Well, here it is. Chapter three. You would never believe what has been happening lately. Okay, classes start again... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Okay, only one of two bad things. Second bad thing... I had this whole f-cking chapter written out and I deleted it. I won't say how, only I did... sigh... So, here are some good things for me. I went on a four day long LAN party to Detroit! I came in second place in a two on two tourney in Halo 2, and first place in Gears of War and Rainbow Six Vegas! I LOVE C4! (Hehehe, walked away with about fifty bucks...) So, after driving back home to the mother state (I won't tell you which one. Okay, don't think close. I've driven to California, Florida, Kansas, and Kentucky just to go to a LAN party. Yeah, I've been everywhere, except Alaska...) THEN! SNOW! It finally freakin snowed! I finally got to use my NEW never used Ski boots that cost me three hundred fifty bucks! Hooray for me!

So, I finally re-wrote this chapter. Suck it up if I didn't update 'On time." Tell that to my Evangelion story fans. It has been two months since an update. I just don't know what to do next! That document has been sitting in here for two months with 799 words! Read it and help me think! (To any EVA fans out there...)

To my most recent review... sigh... Believe it or not, ever since I have started writing and reading fanfiction, my composition skills have rocketed through the roof. I can easily write a four thousand page report in five hours... My teachers all comented on how my writing skill had massively improved, and I was rewarded, but I still won't dare even MENTION fanfiction... They just don't care... This is all because of my 'Friend' who came up from Florida and was reading 'M' rated Harry Potter fics... and that's all you people need to hear, right? Pre-reading done by me at 3:00 AM. I would send this to my real pre-reader but I don't want to waste his time.

Chapter Three by RampagingEvangelion-May his identity remain a secret for life

* * *

Eureka and Renton still just stared at Holland when the civilians ran by. "Run for your life! Rebels are taking over the city!" A loud explosion nearby caused the ground to shake and Eureka and Renton to stumble as they got up. 

"Eureka! Renton! We have no time! Get in!" Holland screamed. Both knowing full well that staying there would get them killed, they ran for the 909 and hopped into the cockpit. Both squeezed in tight, and it was a tight fit considering the 909 only had one seat! "Hang on you two!" Holland yelled. He pulled out his board then started running to gain speed. Once he had enough speed, he placed the board beneath his feet and took off. Hilda and Matthieu followed in suit and were right next to him.

"Yo leader, what are we going to do?" Matthieu asked.

"Our top priority is getting Eureka and Renton back to the Gekko-Go. We'll figure it out once we get back!" Holland turned on the communicator and made contact with the Gekko-Go. A screen with the words (VOICE ONLY) came up in front of him. "Talho! Prep the Gekko for launch immediately!"

"Holland! We're going to have to meet up in the air! Rebel forces are bombing the airfield! There is only one operational runway left!" Talho reported. "We have already started launch preparations. We should be launching within the next minute."

"Good, but the bombers in your location are only a small part of the fleet. Once you get up, you're going to be in quite a fight!" Holland said.

"Then I guess they don't know who they're dealing with." Talho smirked. Holland looked at the comm. and smirked. That was his Talho for him.

"Holland! Rebel KLFs in front of us!" Renton yelled, causing Holland to snap back into reality. Sure enough, three rebel KLFs were in front of him, taking aim at his LFO.

"Ah shit!" he screamed as he unleashed a volley of bullets from his rifle. The lead KLF's face contacted the incoming barrage and blew up in a plume of pink smoke. One down, two to go. The other two were fast to avoid the incoming volley, breaking hard right and hard left to avoid. The two units simultaneously returned fire at the 909, causing Holland to make a steep dive. Holland saw the two of them on each side and took aim. He shoot three shots at the one on his right killing the pilot, swung his weapon around, then slammed the butt of his weapon into the gut of the one on his left. He pushed the gun into the chest of the momentarily stunned enemy and fired, making the KLF into a falling pile of debris.

"Holland, six more behind us." Hilda said. They could easily stay here and fight for a long time. These pilots were not nearly as trained as Holland and his team. However, odds were the Gekko-Go was currently under attack, plus, he needed to get these two back on the ship. It was hard to fight in such a cramped cockpit.

"Engage. I am returning to the Gekko but will be back soon." he ordered.

"Roger that." both Hilda and Matthieu responded. They split off from Holland and started to unleash hell on the rebel KLFs. Holland could just see the Gekko starting its take off now. The Gekko's nose was just rising off the runway when he saw the thrusters pushed to maximum. The Gekko took flight like the bird she was. The greenish glow of the trapar could be seen as it gained altitude.

"This is the Gekko, we are airborne." Talho said. "I'll have the hangers ready by the time we meet. I'll talk to you later." The comm. went dead and the ship shifted towards them. The runway/ hanger door opened and the faster ship engulfed the small one. Once the 909 had entered the ship, the Gekko closed the bay door and sealed it.

"Well, welcome home guys. We would throw you a welcome party but we are sorta busy at the moment." Holland said as he let Eureka and Renton climb out of the 909. "Go to the infirmary and wait for me. We need to talk before everyone sees you. Hurry and go. I need to get back out." Holland ordered. So the two teens ran for the door and went into the ship. They heard the pressure locks seal and looked out the window. Holland launched the 909 and was back in the fight. Renton kept staring while Eureka took his hand.

"Lets go." she said.

* * *

**The _Super Izumo_**

"Sir. We have confirmed thirty attack class vessels above the city. Moving to engage rebel battle cluster." Maria reported. Jurgens looked over the records with a thoughtful eye.

"Send out ten, three man squads of KLFs. There are bound to rebels ones. The rest of our fleet will take on their ships." he ordered. A 'Yes sir' was heard and he felt the ship jerk a little when each KLF was launched.

"Sir! One of the enemy ships has disappeared from radar. It's been shot down." Maria said.

"Hmm. Do you know who did it?" Jurgens asked.

"No sir. There is another ship that is not a rebel in the area though." She told him. "Class unknown."

"Hmm... Only one ship on this planet would take on a fleet with the numbers thirty to one." he concluded.

Ken-Goh released another volley of shots from his twin triple particle cannons. All six rounds impacted his target, causing superheated metal and glass to fall from the sky. A larger fragment that was falling from the destroyed ship hit one of the KLFs it had launched, crushing it and then causing it to explode with the rest of the ship.

"Targeting another ship. Cannons are charged up to sixty percent." he said. He had his eye on the target and was prepared to fire as soon as the numbers on his screen read 100 percent. He was about two seconds away from firing when his target blew up.

"What? Where did that blast come from?" Talho asked. Gidget worked at her terminal, looking at the radar.

"Multiple reading on radar! There's a fleet of forty U.F. ships to the east. The other ships are preparing to fire as well." Sure enough, you could clearly see the energy start to collect at the tip of the gun. A bright flash blinded anyone looking straight at it for a second. When the beam fired, another ship disappeared from radar. Then another, and another. "Almost all of the ships are gone! There are a few retreating though." Gidget announced. Meanwhile, Holland and the other, along with the friendly KLFs were wreaking havoc on the rebels. The enemy's organized attack pattern lasted only a few minutes before it broke up, making easy pickings for the Holland.

"Okay, get back to the Gekko. We're leaving for Bellforest." Holland announced. Both of them got the message and headed back to the ship. Holland looked at the U.F. fleet for a few seconds before also heading back. He got in front of the hanger and slowed down so he was now inside. The landing ramp sealed and the all the winds inside the Gekko-Go's hanger ceased. The cockpit to the 909 opened and he breathed the air of the ship. He loved that smell. Right now though, he couldn't hang around. He climbed down and ran straight for the infirmary, not even stopping for Hilda and Matthieu. The door swished opened and he found Eureka and Renton sitting in chairs. They were both sleeping, Eureka's head on Renton's shoulder and Renton's head on her head. It had been a while since they had last rested. They were chased through the city also. That had to put a lot of stress on a body. But sleep could wait. There were more important issues right now. Holland put his hand and Renton's shoulder and gave it a slight shake.

"Renton, wake up." he said. Sure enough, Renton slowly opened his eyes to see Holland in front of him. Oh oh. He had that serious face on. Wait, when didn't he have it on. Well, it looked more serious than normal. He knew he was in for a long explanation and nudged Eureka a little. She too woke up a little disoriented, but knew what was coming. Holland pulled up a chair and sat in front of them.

"So, I take it you want the full story?" Renton asked. Holland nodded. "Why nobody could find us? Where we were?"

"That would be nice. The whole crew and a lot of the world has been concerned about you two." Holland said. There were a few moments of silence. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut through it witha knife. This was really the first time Renton and Eureka had seen Holland in a long time. Back in battle, they really didn't get a chance to properly say hi, but Renton guessed they would never do that. That just wasn't how Holland rolled.

"We don't know where we were. I'm not even sure if the place has a name. All in know is that we stayed there for a long time." Renton said.

"So you were hiding?" Holland concluded.

"No!" Eureka corrected. "Renton and I were just staying there for a while. We were planning on returning someday."

"The way you're talking, it seems like you weren't planning on 'returning' this soon. So why are you returning?" He asked. Eureka and Renton looked down, almost like they were afraid to talk to him... "Well?"

"Holland... Eureka is..." Renton couldn't get the last words out of his mouth. At the mention of her name, Holland looked at Renton seriously. 'Eureka is what... is what?'

"What is she?" he asked. Renton stopped trying to say what he was saying and looked him straight in the eye. "What is she? Is she sick? Is she hurt? Is something wrong with her! What did you do to her!" Holland screamed. He picked Renton up and threw him on the ground. "What's wrong with her!" Heh, still as concerned about her as ever.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with her!" Renton screamed as he got up. "Eureka is... she's pregnant!" That was it. That was all Holland needed to hear. He looked at him shocked, then at Eureka, sighed and looked between the two. Sure, back when Eureka and Renton started getting closer to each other, he figured this would happen one day. After all, Eureka chose someone, and she wouldn't chose somebody else for the world.

"I'm pregnant... and we decided that it would be best if I was in civilized care..." Eureka explained.

"I know full well why you want to be in a modern facility during a pregnancy." Holland told them. "I know the danger of childbirth." Holland got up and did something nobody could have expected. "Congratulations Renton and Eureka." he said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Holland..." Eureka said, not used to seeing him like this. Renton's thoughts were mimicking hers.

"I already know were you want to go. We are already on a course to Bellforest." he told them.

"Holland, where are the children?" Eureka asked, her voice laced with concern. She hadn't seen them at all. She would have expected them to follow Holland to the infirmary. Holland let out a small smile and responded.

"They are back at Bellforest with Axel Thurston. Don't worry, they are completely safe from any rebel or enemy that may try to hurt them." he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"There are always at least five U.F. ships in an orbit around Bellforest. Along with that, there are special agents guarding the town on foot." he explained.

"Why is the military protecting Bellforest like they are?" Renton asked, truly not knowing why.

"It was part of our agreement with the leaders of the U.F. After all, they owe us big time for saving the human race and space itself." he smirked.

"So, we can see them soon?" Eureka asked. Holland nodded his head and replied, "Yes". Eureka sighed in relief. Her children were safe.

"However," Holland started, "I am going to have you get a full check out by Mischa before we land. She is one of the only people in the world who know about all of your medical history. Only a few other doctors know." he said. "We will have some doctors who know about your health to keep an eye on you." Renton and Eureka knew what he meant. Her health history among other things was different from normal humans.

"Okay. But what about the rest of the crew? When should we tell them?" Renton asked. Holland shook his head.

"You will not be telling them. Only Mischa and I and Talho will know. I don't want anybody else to know. It's best if they don't." he replied. "I'm going to go get Mischa. I'll let you two have some alone time." He walked towards the door. "Renton, Eureka, thank you for coming back." he said quite awkwardly. he left swiftly and the doors shut behind him. The two of them alone now, giving the a chance to relax.

"Renton... are you excited about seeing the kids?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah. It's amazing how things change you know? When we first met, they hated me, know, well, they like me." he said, not really wanting to use the word love. The reason is because, though he felt like their dad because he was always around them and such, he wanted them to decide. He didn't want to decide.

"Yes, they do like you a lot now..." Eureka said.

"Mhm." And, their conversation ended there. Usually, their conversations felt natural, but this one felt so un-right and fake.

"Renton, do you think people will make fun of my wings when we get back to Bellforest?" Eureka asked. He really didn't know to be sure. He wanted to say with all of his heart, _"Of course not! How can anyone make fun of anything so beautiful?" _but knew he would be lying. Hell, people made fun of back when he was fourteen because they thought he was _weird. _He knew he wasn't weird, so how would they react to Eureka. He would have to find out. But if one person would ever make her cry, male or female, he would kill them. Nobody can do that. Ever. So responding to her question... he lied.

"Of course not! The people from my town are really nice!" Yeah, BIG lie. Eureka seemed to believe it because she sighed in relief. Of course, Renton would have to make sure to 'inform' everyone in town that he would kill them if they laughed at her wings. He would have to do that before she showed them in public...

"So, it's gonna be really nice there I bet." Renton finished for a little more reassurance.

"You guys must really be tired." Renton did a quick 180 and saw Holland standing at the door. Behind him was the ship's doctor, Mischa. "Hmm... this will only take a few minutes so you two can sleep when it's over." Holland said as he approached them.

"Yeah, we kinda are..." Renton agreed. Wait! Her wings! She still had the backpack on! Did Holland and Mischa know? Before Mischa could say a thing, Renton asked, "Holland, did the kids say anything about Eureka when I left?" Holland looked at him curiously.

"Like what? Of course they said things. Why wouldn't they?" Good point.

"Like, did they mention anything about, wings, or stuff like that?" he asked, being a _little _more specific.

"No. They never told me _directly_, but more than a few times, I heard them talking about, 'Mama's pretty wings.' "he said. "Whenever I asked them about it though, they would lie and tell me something fake. I always just assumed it involved your visit to the Skurve." he said. Renton looked over at Eureka and nodded. She took off her backpack and fully extended her wings. Holland and Mischa looked at her with confused/awed expressions. Well, the awe part was mostly Holland.

"What are those?" Mischa asked.

"Shortly after we arrived at the Skurve, I started to feel ill. Shortly after, green spots started to appear on my arm. I would always wear a clock and cover my left arm because I didn't want the kids or Renton to worry. Later, Renton followed me into the woods where he saw my arm and the glowing green patches on them. He got an infection after that and during the time he was asleep, the green spread from my arm to my back and I grew these wings... " Eureka explained. "When I want into the Skurve alone, the green on my arm disappeared but the wings stayed. After that, Renton came and got me and I've been this way ever since." She best leave out the part when a Maurice, a seven year old, nearly blasted Renton's brains out with what looked like an M1 Garand. Even she understood a little bit of male pride but... wait, how the hell can their be an M1 in such good condition, like, ten thousand years in the future? It's hard enough to get one know! Grumble, stupid plot holes... Mischa walked up to her and felt one of the wings then ran her fingers along the purple lines.

"These very closely resemble butterfly wings, but feel like a skyfish's skin... have you ever used them before?" she asked. Skyfish? She didn't think that they were ever usable so she never had tried.

"No, I've never tried." she responded.

"Well, I'll take some samples before you leave. I would suggest trying to use them when we land." Mischa suggested. "Will you two leave so I can begin?" Renton looked surprised. She wanted him gone?

"Um, is there a reason why I can't stay?"

"It's fine Renton." Eureka said. "It won't take that long. Go and say hi to the everybody." Renton looked at her for a second then nodded. He walked outside the room followed by Holland. The door sealed shut and that was that. But Renton wasn't going to go say hi to the crew. No, that wouldn't seem right without Eureka by his side. Eureka was his partner, and to go greet old friends without her would be not possible. He didn't want to be up there by himself when the countless questions and ribbing take place. He sighed and took a seat by the door. Holland surprised him and did the same. But then again, he has been acting weird since they got back, so, he really shouldn't be that surprised. Even though Holland treated him like shit in the past, the past was the past, and this was now. (Okay, it's like 4:15 in the freakin morning. I NEED to stop now.)

"You've matured Renton." Renton looked over and looked at Holland. He was still facing the wall, but he could have sworn he heard him say, 'You've matured Renton'.

"Excuse me?" he asked and cleared his throat.

"I said you've really matured. Three years ago when we first met, or you met Eureka to be precise, you were still growing up. You are still growing up, but you've matured enough to be called an adult." Holland looked over at Renton who was staring wide-eyed at him and but kept a straight face. "You've taken care of Eureka while you two were gone. The Gekko State will not always be around with you guys. After this, we may never meet again for all I know. But that doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you always protect Eureka."

"Don't worry. I plan on doing that as long as I am alive." Renton answered.

"Good. Now, is there a reason why you aren't greeting everyone?" Holland asked.

"Well, I just wanted Eureka to be there when we do that. It just wouldn't feel right doing it without her." Renton explained. Holland fully understood. Holland had locked all doors leading to the infirmary down with his own password. Not even Talho knew it. So, Renton and Holland waited for the check up to finish.

One hour later.

Voices could be heard coming from inside the room. They gradually got closer until the doors opened. Standing there was Mischa and Eureka. Eureka didn't seem happy, but yet she wasn't sad. Ah, he knew how he felt after getting a check up so he couldn't complain. Renton stood up and walked over to her.

"So Eureka, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Just fine. I've been better though..." she glared at Mischa for a quick second and turned away. Jeeze, I bet Mischa wasn't exactly, gentle. Though she was nice, she was still a doctor, so, lets just leave it at that. (No, some doctors are...gentle...urhm, akward.)

"Well, that's okay. Lets go say hi to everyone." Renton said. Eureka looked up in surprise. He didn't go say hi?

"Haven't you seen them already?" she asked.

"Nah, I wanted to wait for you. I don't think I could handle them by myself." he joked. Eureka let out a laugh. It was a common thing for Renton to hear, but it still surprised Holland to no end. He guessed seeing a girl transform from an emotionless puppet to being the happy girl she was today still had that small shock effect.

"Okay then Renton, lets go." She turned to Holland. "Is it okay?" Hell, for all she knew, he might want to keep them stowed away until they reached Bellforest. he smiled and nodded his head.

"Go say hi to everybody." he said. So they both did just that. Eureka and Renton walked down the hallway, holding hands while Eureka's wings followed lazily behind her. Oh boy, Renton was curious about how everyone would react to those. They finally got a door. It had been locked from the inside. They both guessed correctly that that had been one of Holland's way to keep them all out while he questioned them. He went up to the control panel and pressed a button. It was easy enough to open from the inside, but must have been hell to open from the outside. So, the door slid open and in front of them was...

"Everyone! It's Renton and Eureka!" Gidget screamed. oh boy. Within seconds, the almost empty room filled in seconds. Everyone was there! Woz, Hap, Talho, Hilda, Matthieu, Moondoggie, and everyone else I don't feel like typing out. But, for some reason, Matthieu looked like he was just hit by a train. Just like predicted, there were questions, comments, and ribbings. But, why didn't anyone say anything about Eureka's wings?

**Earlier**

"Man! Why did Holland have to lock us out like that?" Matthieu complained.

"He's probably just interrogating them. Then, he'll probably tell them not to tell us something... that's just how Holland is." Talho sighed.

_"Ho-and, Eure- s..."_

Huh? That sounded like Renton! But, it came overt the comm. Talho along with the rest of the crew in the room looked over at the terminal Woz was at. Sure enough, there he was.

"He just looked the door. If he really didn't want us listening in, he would have shut down the security systems." he replied casually. Everyone on in the room kept a straight face but they were roaring with laughter inside. I guess it was just the image. Oh well, use your imagination. The comm. crackled a bit as Woz patched everything through correctly.

_"rong with her!"_

_"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with her!" _A loud sound and a pause kept everybody on edge. Was something wrong with Eureka? _"Eureka is... she's pregnant!" _Well then. There's the ultimate, knock-out, smacked in the face, your fourteen year old daughter is pregnant, Ferrari Enzo crashing, Xbox 360 smashing, your house burning down in front of you, a nuke with one second left on the timer right in front of you feeling moment ever. Know then, should I start to describe their faces??? Nah, you got a pretty good idea about how they felt. Just multiply that by infinity.

More of the conversation went on, but no one really listened.

"Way to gooooooooooooo Rentoooooooon!!!" Matthieu shouted. Moondoggie would have done the same, but he wanted to live longer than five minutes into the future. He had a plan and didn't want to throw away his life.

After a long beating from the females on board the Gekko, everyone went back to listening in on their conversation. Wings. They all heard it, but none understood what it meant. 'Eureka has wings?' everyone thought. She probably drank to much redbull! I mean... ah shit, they DIDN'T think that. They were so busy thinking about that, they didn't hear a word of the private conversation happened when Holland left.

"Woz, can you get an image from inside the room?" Talho asked. Now she was just plain curious. She heard Woz type away for a few moments then stop.

"Not on any of the ships normal cameras. It looks like he just unplugged the video feed, not the sound." he said. Talho was about to sigh when he spoke up again. "But, there are a number of hidden cams all around the ship. I saw one after Ray and Charles attack us."

"Hmm... he probably wanted to make sure to have a backup system incase something like that happened again." she said. And it did make sense. After the two of those people had easily hacked the systems and shut down all security, it was a cakewalk for them. Knowing Holland, he would NOT let that happen again.

"It may take a bit of time though... I don't know who enabled the security on it but it was no fool. This things security is encrypted to no end." Woz said. Everyone gathered around his screen, waiting for an image to show up. After a minute or two, people started to get impatient.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Bing!

As if on perfect cue, an image of the infirmary popped up. Woz turned and said, "I said I could do it." Now, everyone saw them. The wings. The looked like butterfly wings, but lazily draped behind Eureka. They where a brilliant shade of green, and had purple lines through them. Inside the room, Mischa was touching the wings with Holland next to her and Renton next to Eureka. Eureka seemed to shiver each time Mischa's hand went over one of the lines.

Whoa. Double Woah. Renton was a freaking giant compared to what he was when he left. He was easily 6'2". Where that height came from, nobody knew. They had all seen pictures of Adrock. He was just an average size guy. Maybe it was a recessive gene... Oh well. Nobody would ever know. Eureka however looked pretty much the same. The only difference was a couple inches added to her height. She had filled out quite nicely and had the look that many girls can only dream about. No, not anorexia (Those girls freak me out... but I do feel bad for them), but like those models. Built, lean, and beautiful long mid-back hair.

"Damn! She really does have wings!" Moondoggie said.

_"Um, is there a reason I can't stay?" _Renton asked. Everyone looked at the screen. Oh my! Well then, Woz didn't even need to hear a thing from Talho and shut off the video feed as the door shut behind Renton and Eureka started to undress. He was fast enough to close the screen before she even got a button undone.

"Oh well." Woz said.

"Guys." everyone turned to look at Talho. "Don't say a thing about Eureka's wings when you see her." She just had a feeling that Eureka would be concerned about them and that she may feel a little weird. She was correct also.

**End (Long) Flashback**

After a few hours of talking, re-introductions, and catching up, everybody calmed down and went back to what they would normally be doing. Night had fallen not that long ago, and the moon could clearly be seen. All that was left in the room Eureka and Renton. They were sitting in that cool room that has that cool window and table so the there were no frames or objects blocking the view of the moon. (I know that room isn't the bridge, so I'll just call it the lounge.) They sat there alone, looking out the giant dome window. It was a beautiful sight. They sat there at the table, holding hands. A beautiful sight indeed.

"So, we never got to show you Gekko-State's newest member..." a soft female voice from behind said. Renton and Eureka turned and saw Talho and Holland. In Talho's arm was a small child barely a year old. It was a girl. The pink and feminine baby clothing gave that away. Plus, she had the face of an angel. The child was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"This is Kei, our newest member." she said. At the mention of her name, Kei started to squirm a bit. Eureka and Renton moved over and looked at the small being. They both had different expressions on their faces, but each were equally happy about seeing the child. It wasn't a much talked about subject, Talho's pregnancy that is, before everything ended. The fact that Talho and Holland seemed so happy with their child added encouragement to Renton and Eureka.

"She's beautiful..." Eureka whispered. Renton nodded his head in agreement, not needing to say a thing.

"Yeah... It took some time for everybody to get used to, but everything turned out fine." Holland said.

"We just wanted to let you guys know, if you ever need help, we probably won't be far away." Talho assured them. Renton raised an eyebrow.

_"...After this, we may never meet again for all I know. But that doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you always protect Eureka." _What was all this talk about them being around? Hmm.. who knows? That could have just been Holland testing him.

"Just remember you two..." Talho started. "No matter how hard it gets, no matter how bad it seems, never give up. Stay strong!" She looked over at Holland and smiled. "Only then will you succeed." Though Renton and Eureka understood the first part, they didn't understand why Talho looked at Holland with a smile like she did. Probably a personal experience.

"Don't worry." Renton said.

"We will." Eureka finished with a confidence previously not in her voice. After seeing Holland Talho like that, that must had made her feel a LOT better.

"Good... now, we'll leave you two alone..." Talho said, then walked into the bright hall with Holland. The door shut, leaving only the soft moonlight to bathe the room. One could almost feel the warmth coming from it. Renton laid down and Eureka rested her head on his stomach.

"Lets stay strong Renton, lets get through this together..." Eureka looked up and saw Renton nod. There was not a chance he would abandon her, not a chance... However, Talho and Holland listed to her short, but sincere line. Talho frowned a bit. So did Holland.

_"No! Talho!" _the words vividly echoed through Holland and Talho's skulls. That was just one of the many things Holland said in an attempt to make contact with Talho during Kei's childbirth. You see, she nearly died in childbirth. Doctors were barely able to keep her alive. Another minute in labor and she would have died.

"Holland, what if Eureka..."

"Then Renton will be by her side... It is not up to us if they have to go through the same things we did. I can only hope they don't..."

And the ship's hallways were completely empty after that. No one knows what lies in Eureka and Renton paths. The only way to find out is to go charging head first into it. And that is what they are going to do.

* * *

What? I said it before and I'll say it again. I am a sucker for romance. Well, not much more to say. I'll update soon I guess. Also, 19 reveiws. Wow. Thanks a lot people! That's a ton for this section! 

I'll say it just because. Here's to those that wish me well and those who flame can go to hell.

Kudos. Ace-Out.


	4. Chapter 4

The flu sucks.

Yes, that is the reason why I couldn't update that soon. Okay people, I can only write one night a week, and when two of the nights are spent hovering around the toilet vomiting anything I ate that day, I can't write. So, this actually took me about six hours to write. Sorry about the late update, blame diseases and it's all good! Also, when FFN server is down, I can't write. I write by clicking on the document and writing in here. Thanks for all of the reviews, don't forget to write another one! Thanks! I like to know that my misery and lack of sleep make some people happy! Without another word, chapter four.

* * *

Axel Thurston took a step back and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead with a rag. He looked up and inspected the LFO, his newest project. It was one of the strangest things he had seen. It was a mix of black, and red. Mostly black though. It had a crest painted in a shade of marvelous red, and lacked a board. No, it didn't need a board. Why would it need one when it had those wings? Wings of black sheath... wings of a demon... It looked like a demon. The wings were not made of the common material used for boards however. They seemed biological. They were attached to the actual body that the armor was attached to. This was truly the most mysterious LFO he had ever seen. He didn't know where it came from. One day he woke up, and it was sitting in front of the garage. There were no tire tracks, or any indications of anything other than maybe a rabbit that went by that night left, just a very badly damaged LFO. The thing looked like it went through a very tough battle. Who knows? The only indication of any human presence was the open cockpit. The thing sorta looked like the Nirvash, but there was only one cockpit. It had two seats placed like the seats in modern era fighter jets. They were extremely close to each other and the front one was slightly lower than the back. The lower seat had slots in the back of it. They served a purpose, but he didn't know what. The higher seat looked like the weapons position while the lower looked like the pilot. Axel had been repairing it for a while now, and it was nearly complete. 

"What are you..." Axel whispered to himself. The LFO that looked like a demon from hell stared blackly back at him. Its red eyes pierced through him. It was almost like it was _trying _to talk to him. But after a moment of waiting, no response came.

"Where do you come from?" he asked. "What do you want..."

"Grandpa!" Axel turned and looked at his three great grand children. (In the anime, the kids call him grandpa, not great grandpa even though that is what he is.) "The Gekko is here!"

**A New Life-Chapter Four: Arrivals**

The sound of rubber meeting paving screeched through the air as the Gekko left the freedom of the sky and touched down. The bird looked out of place on the ground. Since many towers were destroyed because of the madness Dewey created, including the one closest to Bellforest, new runways were built. They were not giant towers like the ones from before the many changes that occurred during the war, but more like a modern day airport. The wings of the Gekko drooped slightly when it was rolling into the hanger. The great weight caused great stress on the frame when not in flight. This sight could be seen from a car heading towards the great bird.

"Oh! I wonder if Holland brought home Mama and barfy!" Maeter pondered aloud. She and Linck were in the back seat of the car while Maurice rode shotgun. Though the two younger ones still had hope, Maurice had gradually started to lose the hope he would ever see his mother again, or Renton. Yes, he had grown quite fond of him.

"Maybe he's just visiting." Maurice replied. There was an obvious tone of hopelessness in his voice. Maeter looked at him and frowned.

"Maurice! Why don't you think he has Mama or Renton?" she asked. "What if that was the reason he stopped here."

"Yeah! We also get to see everybody else again too!" Linck added. They had gotten slightly homesick over time. As the two younger children talked to each other, Maurice turned to Axel. he knew he could talk to him seriously. After all, he was mature and all.

"What do you think grandpa? Why do you think Holland is here?" he asked. Axel kept his face emotionless. He did that when he was in deep thought. That's is why he liked to talking to him. He thought about what he was going to say.

"I don't know." Though it wasn't the answer Maurice was hoping for, it would do. He looked back out the window and sighed. He could see the loading ramp being lowered on the Gekko. "Hope is a funny thing." Maurice snapped his head around to look at Axel. Axel turned to meet his gaze. "It's not a bad thing, yet it can be a person's demise. Just don't give up hoping."

'Because even my hope that this time Renton and his lady friend returning is running thin...' Axel thought. Yes, even Axel had to keep on hoping that Renton would return. The rest of the ride went in silence. The passing of fence posts made Maurice tired as his eyes lazily followed each one. He could now clearly make out Holland now. He was talking to somebody on the ground. Probably the airport's fee collector. He sighed again and looked at Gekko. Little did he know that the two people he had little hope for finding were on board that ship.

**Inside the Gekko-Go**

Renton lazily laid on the couch. He wasn't tired, but his internal clock was still pretty screwed up. Time zones are quite the hassle. Eureka had left to go bathe, so it was just him and the spider making a web in the corner of the room. His thoughts were full of anxiety. How would people react to her wings? God, it sounded like his mind was beating a dead horse, but he couldn't help it. He remembered how he lied to her. He would eventually have to tell her the truth... but his heart couldn't take the sight of Eureka crying. He had seen enough of that in his life. Though it was just a little, it had been enough. Renton and Eureka had a bond that would normally take a lifetime to develop in a matter of a couple of years.

'I wonder how grandpa will react...' he thought. He never really thought about him either. Though he was family, he was still human. He probably will react in the same way everyone else will. 'I'll just have to make sure to tell Eureka the truth before we leave...'

"Yo, excited about going home?" Renton looked up to see the person who had pulled him from his thoughts. It was non other than Moondoggie. Though he never got to know any of the members of Gekko state well except Eureka, he always felt different about Moondoggie. Maybe it was because he was also relatively new to Gekko state back then. They were both noobies back then.

"Yeah, I am..." Renton replied with an unnatural yawn. The yawn was an obvious attempt to try and hide something.

"What's wrong? You nervous?" Moondoggie joked. Renton laughed a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I wonder how people will treat me and, Eureka..." he sighed, the thought of people laughing at Eureka made him quite depressed. Just the thought of Eureka crying, or having her feelings hurt made him sad to a different level. But yet... nobody on the Gekko seemed to acknowledge them. Why was that?

"Something wrong? You think they won't welcome you or something?" he joked. Renton looked up at him like he was stupid. What, did he not see Eureka wings? Did he think that was a piece of clothing? Or was he just trying to act like they didn't exist? Did he think that people wouldn't laugh? Damn it! Why was everybody acting so normal!

"Are you blind!" Renton shouted. His outburst shock Moondoggie enough to make him fall off the couch. He looked at Renton dumbly. "Haven't you noticed Eureka's wings? Did you think those were fake or something?" he asked. Moondoggie got up and brushed off his arm.

"No, I've noticed them..." he replied.

"Then why is everybody acting so normal!"

"Why are you acting so weird."

"I'm not acting weird! I'm just..." Renton froze and looked at him. He was acting weird? Ha! Now that was something he could laugh over! What did he mean he was acting weird! Was he the only person who noticed that wings weren't a normal thing! But... was he the only person treating Eureka, different, so... Oh no... What had he done? he got it all now. Of course they were treating her normal! She was still Eureka! She _was_ still normal, and he was treating her different! He understood it all now. A simple sentence snapped him back into reality. The short, sweet, and to the point question caused Renton to crack a small smile. A very faint smile faint, but it was there. "I get it, I'm acting weird." Renton said with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I've been acting different, not you..." Moondoggie smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorta..."

"Heh, I guess it's because I didn't want to see Eureka hurt..." he explained. "Since the day I first say her wings, I thought they were the most beautiful thing on the planet... next to her of course. I was just afraid that everybody else would look at us like freaks. That would make Eureka sad and make her cry, and I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen." Renton looked down at Moondoggie and smiled, this one, much more visible. "Thanks for bringing me to my senses. I'm not even sure if you planned on doing that."

Moondoggie chuckled again and shook his head. "Nah, you figured it out on your own. I didn't plan it." he said. A loud bang echoed through the ship followed by a slight shaking. "I guess we're docked now. I want to get off this ship and get some fresh air. I've been here too long. Later man." Moondoggie got up and walked to the doors. The sensors picked him up, causing the unlocked doors to slide open. "Oh, hi Eureka."

Renton looked up to just catch the last glimpse of Moondoggie's back. Eureka appeared from behind him. Her hair was still damp and clung to her partially exposed shoulders. She was wearing normal clothes. She gradually started wearing them. Though it was a fairly cool day, she was still wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. She would probably change before they left, but her body was still warm from her shower.

"Hello Moondoggie. Hi Renton." she said cheerfully. Great. This was just making it a thousand times worse for Renton.

"Hello Eureka." he replied, sounding tired even though he wasn't. Eureka sat down next to Renton. Her hair was a mess and she needed to brush it out, so she figured she could sit next to Renton while she did it. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but today, he was acting weird. He seemed distant, not really wanting to talk. Eureka had had enough and made the first move.

"What's wrong Renton?" she asked while brushing. Renton looked away and made some facial expressions she couldn't make out.

"Nothing! Just a little tired." he lied to her. Damn it. He really had to stop doing that. That will be the ruin of him.

"Renton don't lie. I know when something is wrong. Please tell me." she asked. He looked at her, shocked at first due to the fact that she said 'Don't lie', and then sighed. Great. She was using that voice. It was so sweet, and smooth. Beautiful like a school of skyfish swimming through the sky, not a care in the world. Eureka knew is weakness, and she used it when necessary.

"Well, it's just that, hmmm..." e paused for a second, trying to find the right word in his mind. "I was just trying to protect you..." he said. He let out a large breath and drooped his head down. He looked up after a few seconds and looked at Eureka. Like expected, she wore a confused expression.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" she asked. Renton looked into her eyes. She was still so innocent. Despite the fact that she had so much blood on her hands, she was as innocent as a newborn.

"Protect you from... pain. Eureka," he started, "I'm sorry, but, I lied about Bellforest. I lied about the people. I don't know how they will react to you, or your wings." Eureka showed no emotion while Renton talked. "You see, back when I was younger, they made fun of me and laughed at me for no reason... I just didn't want you to be hurt if somebody... laughed at you." She looked at him for a while and, smiled? Yes, she smiled.

"Renton." she said. "I know that. I know that my wings are not normal... and I know that people will laugh at me for not being normal, but, I'm still me, and the people I really care about, and people who care about me won't laugh! Talho and I spoke this morning..." Renton glanced at her and cocked his head off to the side. His face looked like it said, _'What did you talk about???'_. She laughed a bit at his expression but went on.

"She just clarified on some things... She told me what to expect, and she told me one thing to never forget." she paused to make sure Renton was listening. "Keep on going on and never give up! As long as I do that, it won't matter what other people think." She looked down to signal that she was almost done. "I know that you were just trying to protect me, so, thank you." she finished. Her hair was completely brushed out by the time she finished talking. It was also pretty dry. Renton watched as she slipped out of the tank top and slipped on a t-shirt and hoodie. She also put on the backpack to hide her wings for the time being. She gracefully walked towards the door and smiled. "Come on Renton, let's go to Bellforest to see our kids!"

**_Flashback-Eureka in Shower Room_**

Eureka loved the hot water. She loved how it made her felt clean. She loved how it warmed her on cold days. For Eureka, the shower was more than just a place to get physically clean, it was a place where her mind could get clean and relax. It was a place she could wash all of her trouble down the drain. The only person in the whole female shower complex was Eureka, and there was a fair amount of steam for being just her. '_Don't worry! They'll love you!_' Eureka could tell by Renton's tone of voice, he was lying, but why? She could always trust him before, right? Oh, she was confused right now. She _thought _she knew why he lied to her, but it was still troubling her. Eureka knew she was in there for long enough when her fingers started to look like raisins. She turned off the shower and grabbed two towels. Eureka wrapped one towel around her hair, and wrapped the other one around her body. Oh, she need help right now!

"Yo, you looked troubled." as if like an angel from heaven, Talho, somebody she knew she could turn to was there. Strange... she didn't appear to have come to shower... The lack of clean clothes among other things gave that part away.

"Yes, I just am confused..." she said. Eureka sat down on a bench. Talho did the same and sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" Talho asked. Eureka turned to her and cautiously nodded her head. "Okay, shoot."

"Well, when I asked Renton about what he thought people would think about my wings, I think he lied to me, and I can't figure out why..." she said. Much to Eureka's surprise, Talho started, laughing! She was laughing! Why? Did she say something funny?

"Eureka," she said, chuckling between her words, "You still have a lot to learn about men, but it is good you know when they're lying." Talho said. Eureka didn't really get why it was good she knew when Renton lied, but let it pass. After a few more moments of laughing Talho addressed the issue like the adult she was.

"So, you think he lied to you?" she asked. Eureka nodded her head, not saying a thing. "Well, knowing Renton, I can see why." Eureka looked up and at Talho extremely fast. She knew why? She must tell her!

"Please! Tell me why Renton lied to me!" she begged. Talho leaned back a bit since Eureka was leaning towards her so much. She looked at her in shock. It was really hurting her. Wow, she was really emotional, more emotional than she thought.

"Well, he probably didn't want to hurt you, but judging from your reaction, it looks like he failed." Talho looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Emotions are a funny thing. So is reason. Renton probably didn't want to you hurt emotionally if somebody were to make fun of you. That's all he was doing. He reasoned that that would be the best way to deal with things, but he was wrong. It's not a big deal he was wrong, he just chose a bad option. He is still young though, and learning. Just give him some time." Eureka looked at Talho. It made sense now. Renton was such a sap for her! It made her giggle inside. Silly boy. But... she still didn't like the fact he lied to her.

"But, how do I stop him from lying in the future?" she asked.

"Just tell him not to! He'll listen." she said. "And here is another thing for you to remember Eureka, keep on going and never give up! As long as you do that, it won't matter what people think about you, because the ones you love will be there to support you." Talho said. The ship rocked and jerked everyone forward as the wheels touched down on the pavement. Eureka and Talho each fell off the bench. "Omf!" a muffled out word came from Talho's mouth. She pulled her head up out of some spare towels in the bathroom and looked at the bathroom door.

"Those assholes! They didn't even warn us that we were killed or beaten up over the jerky landing.

**_End flashback_**

"Okay sir, please sign here." a man asked. Unfortunately, even though they saved the world, Gekko State still had to pay airport fees. That really bugged Holland to no end. But, such was life. Holland signed the papers and made the payment required for them to stay. Holland looked out towards the one road that led to the airport. On that road, a green car was driving. It was Axel. He knew the kids always looked for the Gekko and figured they would be here. It would be another few minutes before they got there though.

"So, everything taken care of?" Stoner asked. He was wearing his normal clothes and had a camera hanging from his neck. He was always taking pictures for _Ray Out._ It had become a big hit after everything happened.

"Yeah. Everything is taken care of." Holland said.

"So, I figured I'll take some pictures of the reunion and make one of the good ones the cover shot." said Stoner. Holland would have been more cautious, but once Eureka and Renton got back to town, it would be no mystery where they were. They would just have to stiffen up the military force around Bellforest. The rebels may try to do something funny.

"Fine by me, not like that matter anyways." So, Holland and Stoner waited for the green car to arrive. Meanwhile, Renton and Eureka were in the hanger standing where the Nirvash used to rest. The hanger seemed so bare and nude without it. Renton and Eureka held hands.

"Renton, why do I have a feeling... a feeling like I'm not finished fighting yet?" Eureka asked. She gripped his hand slightly tighter. "I don't want to fight, but I don't think I have a choice..."

"Then we'll stick together. I'll fight by your side until we don't have to fight anymore." said Renton.

"Yo guys!" Talho shouted. "Your kids are here!"

**A New Life-Part B: Reunions**

"Axel."

"Holland."

Though they were on better terms, Holland and Axel still weren't best buddies, and judging from the way they talked to each other, neither planned on becoming buddies anytime soon. The loading ramp of the Gekko was lowered, and Axel had parked his car at its base. The giant ship dwarfed his car.

"Did you bring Mama and barfy home Holland?" Maeter asked. Holland looked down and smiled. There were only a few people on earth he would give that smile to. The kids, his wife, and Eureka and Renton. Well, only Renton because of Eureka.

"Well, how about you wait here to find out." he suggested. Linck and Meatur's spirits lifted up. That wasn't Holland's usual response! Maurice on the other hand thought differently. 'Just another way to tell us no...' he angrily thought. He turned around and started walking back to the car. He didn't give Holland or anybody else a second glance. That was it. He had lost all hope. But, his feelings of anger and sadness would soon change...

"Mama!" That was Maeter... Did she just say Mama? Why would she say Mama? Their Mama was gone. Gone for good. Renton went after her and never came back, so he was gone for her too. Hearing Maeter say 'Mama' gave Maurice a small amount of hope. Enough hope for him to turn around to look at the loading ramp. He would never forget the sight...

"Mother?" Maurice whispered. A single tear rolled down his face and fell to the ground. His arms and legs trembled at the sight. At the top of the ramp, Eureka, his mother, stood. Next to her was a young man no older than seventeen. It was Renton. Renton stood next to Eureka... he hadn't broken his promise to bring back Eureka! He had brought Eureka back! His mama was back! His mother had come back to him. His legs trembled but he willed them to move forward. He had never ran so fast in his life. Next to him were his brother and sister. All three ran as fast as their small legs would take them.

"Kids!" Eureka shouted. She wasn't just going to let them do all the work! She wanted to see them too! "Kids, kids!" She took off holding Renton's hand. It took Renton a second or two to balance himself from the jerk Eureka did when she started to run. It was like a sight only a fairytale could have, but this was not a fairy tale. The three kids ran up the loading ramp while Eureka and Renton ran down. A beautiful blue sky with white puffy clouds in the back added to the scene. Eureka also had tears like Maurice in her eyes as she ran to embrace her kids. At the last moment of running, Eureka let go off Renton's hand and opened her arms wide. Then, they met.

Snap!

A picture was taken. A picture that would one day become the most famous picture ever to be posted on _Ray Out_. It was the picture of a family becoming whole again. Nobody on earth would ever be able to re-create the scene, and Stoner took it.

"Kids!" Eureka cried as she hugged them all for dear life. They all hugged right back. Right now, nothing could be better. There were tears, laughing, and more hugging. Renton watched it all from a few feet away. He felt comfotable though. He was just happy to see Eureka and the kids happy. He smiled and looked out at the marvelous blue sky.

"Renton!" The teen whose name was called looked down and saw the three kids. Each one was smiling t him. "We missed you!" Renton nearly fell over at the surprise of two kids, Linck and Maeter, impacting him. Maurice took a more practical approach and patted him on the shoulder and gave him a hug. He wasn't expecting this, but he hugged back all three kids regardless, because, he did feel like he was supposed to be in there. Eureka also got in embraced the kids again. The three kids were in-between Eureka and Renton, the two people they considered their parents.

"Now these are some great pictures." Stoner said. He was alone up on the hill. He watched as the five people excitedly talked to each other. "Hmm, I don't think this will be the last time I will be taking pictures of those guys." he chuckled. He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing, or a good thing though. Only time could tell. Back at the runway, another reunion was about to happen. A reunion between a grandfather, and a grandson.

As the two teens and three kids shared more rambled talking, crying, and laughing, an elderly man made his way up the loading ramp. His name, was Axel Thurston.

"Renton." Axel said in his rough voice. The noise split through the air, causing everyone to look up. Renton's face looked surprised at first at seeing the man. It was his grandfather. He slowly walked away from Eureka and towards Axel. It had been so many yeas. At least three.

"Grandfather..." Renton said. Axel let out a small smile when they got within a few feet of each other.

"I see you finally are returning." Axel said. He held out his hand to shake. Renton looked at it and smiled back. He took it and shook it for a bit before pulling him into a hug. The move surprised Axel, but he responded by patting his grandson's back.

"Yep, I'm back, and I brought home that lady you wanted to meet. Her name is Eureka." said Renton with a smile. Axel looked over his grandson's shoulder and looked at the young woman. She was beautiful. He always figured his grandson would get a girl like that.

"Nice to meet you Eureka. You both are home now. Welcome home."

Everyone aboard the Gekko watched the scene with warm hearts. Nobody made any stupid comments, nobody joked around. Everybody was just happy, happy that this chapter of life was over for them, and they could move on to live a better life. They would have a better life too, how long their new happy life will last is not known to them though...

**Later that night: Thurston Residence**

"So, you've been taking care of the kids?" Renton asked as he sipped on some tea. He knew it was night and that it would keep him up, but he didn't really plan on sleeping. Time zones still had him screwed up. Eureka sat next to him while the kids, 'Slept'. In reality though, they were still awake and had tried to listen in on their conversations a few times before.

"Yeah, and they are all getting educations. They all do good in school." he said. Both Eureka and Renton seemed satisfied with the answers they had received. "So, where have you two been for the last year?" he asked. They knew this was coming.

"We've been, well, some place in the forest. I don't really know the place." Renton said.

"Were you stuck or something?" he asked.

"No, we just like it there."

"Then why did you come here?"

Here it was. Everything was going to have to be explained here. Eureka, what she is, her wings, her being pregnant, everything was going to have to be explained. He best start out slow though, he didn't want anything like arguments to happen, or yelling.

"Well, there are a few answers but, one sort of sums it all up." Renton started.

"Renton and mine relationship has, grown over the past three years... I'm sure you know all about that though..." Eureka said. Axel nodded his head. He had known all about that. He even read about how Renton sacrificed himself for her. This was no news for him.

"We have grown to the point that we, we know that nobody will ever be right for us besides each other..." Renton explained. Axel was slowly starting to catch on. Teens in love, and what it sounds like, in their opinion, true love. "We were alone for over a year with nobody around. We acted like, partners I guess you could say..." Axel had started to put all the pieces of what they were saying together and thought he had figured it out. Teens in love, alone, nobody around for miles. he put it all together, but he wanted to hear it from Renton to know for sure.

"Grandfather, Eureka is pregnant, and we wanted didn't want to take any risk." Renton said. That is all he needed to hear. Axel sighed and lowered his head. He thought something like that may be the reason. He wasn't angry, he was actually happy. Both teens eagerly awaited a response. The response they received was not expected.

"So, when is the wedding?"

Both teens looked in shock at the elder man's reaction. He just found out his son was going to be a dad, and he was asking when the wedding would be! He didn't seem mad at all! He was right though. They weren't _actually _married. As far as Renton knew, Eureka didn't even have a last name. But it was true. They loved each other, they even made love. That was something only should married people do. But they had been in the middle of nowhere for a long time, so they could never be officially married. This was a new thing to add to Renton and Eureka's list to do. However, they wanted this done immediately.

"We, never really thought of that..." Eureka said.

"Yeah, we've been in the middle of nowhere for a while." Renton said.

"Then you should have it soon. A week should be enough time to plan." Both teens nearly spit out their drinks. A week! Most weddings take months! "Don't look so surprised! I'm just talking about legally be married! You can do all of the fancy stuff later if you want." he said. This was extremely awkward for Renton. His grandfather was pushing him to marry Eureka.

"Um, okay, but there is still more..." Renton said. He looked at Eureka and then at the backpack. She looked confused at first but then realized what else they needed to show him. She slowly slid the straps from the backpack off of her shoulder and extended her wings. They shone in the dim lighting, creating a bizarre sight for Axel. Before he could say something, Renton interfered.

"They're part of her. It all happened when we went inside the Skurve... It's hard to explain, so we'll just leave it at that. Don't be too surprised though..." Renton said. Axel looked at them with a very surprised look on his face. So much for not being too surprised.

"We don't know how we should show them for the first time, so any suggestions would be welcomed." Eureka said. Axel looked at them both and nodded.

"Okay, I won't try to understand what happened in there, but you will always be welcomed here Eureka. I don't know how to show them for the first time, but I think that no matter what way you chose, it will turn out fine." Axel said with a soft smile. "But enough talking, it's late, and I'm tired. Maurice shares a room with Linck and Maeter has her own room. The new house has four bedrooms, but the fourth is a guest room. You two feel free to sleep there. It is up the stairs and the last door on the left of the hallway." Axel said as he got up. He walked to the doorway and stopped.

"I'm glad you're back Renton, and I'm glad you came with him Eureka." Axel said as he walked away. Both Renton and Eureka stayed down there for a little while longer. Every since the topic of marriage came up, Renton's left ring finger seemed empty. Eureka felt the same way. This was going to bug him tonight! Both let the feeling pass and went upstairs. When they opened the door, they were amazed.

"Wow..." Renton gasped. Axel must have known they were coming. One queen size bed sat in the center of the room. Rare oak wood furniture was in the room, accenting the tan walls nicely. Renton guessed Axel got some money from the government because they blew up his old house, plus his grandson saved the world. He probably got a fairly large sum. Two lamps were on either side of the bed. They were sitting on nightstands. On the bed was a note. Eureka picked it up and read it.

_"Renton and Eureka. Stay as long as you want, and for as long as you need. You will always be welcomed in my house, and so will your kids. Love, Axel."_

"I don't even want to know how he did all of this. He didn't know we were coming, did he?" Renton asked. Eureka giggled at Renton's confusement, although she too was slightly confused how Axel did this. "Well, I'm going to go get changed." Renton announced and off into the bathroom that was connected onto the room. The door shut and Eureka heard some clothes rustling. Eureka also decided to get changed and slipped out of her clothes and stood in front of the mirror in her under garments. A few marks were left on her from when she had been rescued by Renton in the mines. It was a reminder of her mistakes, and of Renton's love. The ones on her face were gone now because of what happened during the second summer of love. She stared at herself for a good three minutes or so.

"Yo." She turned around and saw Renton standing in nothing but pants. He was leaning in the doorway. "It's sort of nice you know. Knowing that you are going to be sleeping on a nice bed." he joked as he walked towards it. He sat down on the new mattress and was greeted with a soft surface but the springy feeling of a new mattress. "You getting in soon?" he asked.

"Yes, I just need to put on some clothes she said." as she looked inside of the backpack. She would have to go shopping with Renton and get some new clothes. They both needed some. She managed to find a thin tank top with slits for her wings and some sweatpants. She strolled on over to the bed and was met with the same sensation Renton felt. She missed that feeling. Eureka laid in bed with Renton a little bit before she turned on her side and decided that Renton's chest made a better pillow than the feather pillow she currently had. Renton loved when she did that. Her legs wrapped with his, and her wings wrapped around them. Their love was a love that would never die.

**Late at night**

_"Shu neh kasu o da_..._" _A whisper in the night made its way through the air. The voice was female. The same phrase had been being said every night for the past few months. The words sounded desperate. Desperate for what? That, nobody knew. Nobody knew because nobody could here it. Nobody until tonight.

_"Shu neh kasu o da_..._" _Renton lay awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling when he heard the voice. Eureka was sleeping on him but started to stir when Renton heard the voice. _"Suheli, furq gi dysfun de_..._" _The voice said. Renton shook Eureka slightly. She opened her eyes and looked confused. Before she could say anything, Renton put a finger to his mouth to signal to be quiet.

_"Suheli, furq gi dysfun de_..._" _the voice said again. Eureka looked at Renton and then out the window. She sat up in bed along with Renton and tried to locate the voice. It sounded like it was coming from out of the window. Each one got up out of the warm bed and looked outside. The garage. It was the only thing out there, plus, it was the direction the voice was coming from. Both looked at each other and shrugged. The voice said another line then stopped for a moment. Renton looked over at Eureka and found she had her eyes closed and head down. She was thinking.

"What is it Eureka..." Renton asked.

"This is, this is how the Nirvash sounded when she spoke to me, but this voice isn't the Nirvash, and she is speaking a different language..." she explained. "We should go look to see what it is... she sounds, sad..." Eureka sad. Renton nodded his head to signal his approval. They both slipped on shoes and walked down the stairs and outside. The garage had a slight glow coming from it. A single hanging light created the glow. Both slowly walked up to the door and looked inside. Both were shocked.

Inside of the garage, a demon stood. Black as the pits of hell. Its eyes glowing like the embers of a fire. The source of the voice. When the machine and Eureka and Renton made eye contact, the voice stopped. The LFO just looked at them. It eyes flared red then dimmed to nothing. Eureka and Renton did not have any idea what just happened, and were still looking at the LFO. The only LFOs that looked like this that they knew of were the Nirvash and the TypeEND. Both noted the open cockpit, but all ladders and stair leading to it were gone. It would be too noisy to move some in place to look at the cockpit. Both of them stood there for a while before Eureka spoke.

"Hello?" she asked. No response. "Hello?" she asked again. Still no response.

"Wow... that thing looks freaky." Renton said. "I wonder were my grandfather got it from." he wondered aloud.

"I don't know... We could always ask him in the morning." Eureka suggested. That sounded good to Renton. Tomorrow would be a day of introductions and tours. He nodded his head in agreement and looked at the LFO one last time. Eureka had tried to call it a couple times, but it wouldn't respond. He really didn't have anything to lose, so he also said something.

"What are you?" he asked. As if a magical force had taken over the machine, its eyes lit up and burned bright red. It didn't say anything, just look.

"Renton, it had a response to you!" Eureka exclaimed. She still had the same love for LFOs that she had always had. "What is your name?" she asked the machine excitedly. Its eyes shifted towards her, but no response came.

"What is your name?" Renton asked. No response came when Renton asked also. Just as fast as its eyes seemed to light up, they dimmed down again right after that. "I guess, it doesn't want to talk..." Renton said. He sounded almost upset. Eureka's face had the same look as Renton's voice. After several more attempts at trying to awaken the beast, they finally gave up and went to bed. Both tried to sleep, but the thought of the LFO outside kept them up. Yes oh yes, tomorrow would be a day of questions and answers.

* * *

Wow. Well, I originally had this planned slightly different, but I think it turned out fine this way. The other way had a few hundred more words, but I thought it rushed thing with the new LFO, so I deleted all of that and decided to keep it mostly a mystery until the next chapter. Also, this story will revolve around Eureka, Renton, and mostly everybody else. I know that I still have some people like Anemone and Dominic to introduce into the story, but I don't know how to do that! Any suggestion will be gladly accepted and thought over. Just in case I wasn't clear enough explaining the, "Demon", its cockpit is like the 404, or something like that. You know, the orange one that has two seats. One last thing, in the letter Renton got from Axel, he called Eureka "That nice young lady", just to clear up any confusion. 

Here's to those that wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell.

Ace-Out


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry people! This been one hectic month for me! Okay, here is why it has taken me so long to update. Caught mild case of pneumonia, mid terms at school, and well, you may get mad at me for the last one... I got two new 360 games. Yeah yeah, I know, lazy me. Also, I'm not lying about being sick! I seriously can't believe it myself! I hardly ever get sick! It may take me this long to update my story again because I also just got a new job, and have state graduation tests! Yikes! Also, for some reason, it seemed like my last chapter was pretty good compared to my other ones. Well Enough about that. Have fun with my story! Please review! They are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**I don't own Eureka SeveN**

Eureka and Renton had finally been able to get to sleep that night. It felt good to sleep on the soft mattress that was provided compared to the ground. Both had woken up, bathed, and changed clothes before going downstairs. The kids were still sleeping, but Axel was already eating a light breakfast of cereal. He acknowledged them when they came in and went back to eating.

"The kitchen has the same setup as before Renton. You know where the food and plates are. I am going to have to get going soon, so feel free to relax. You can and get some new clothes and walk around town. Who knows? You might run into some old acquaintances." Axel suggested.

"We could," Renton said as he grabbed two bowls and handed one to Eureka. "But first I want to ask you some more questions." Axel looked up and nodded his head. Eureka and Renton poured some cereal from the box and started to eat. It was around seven o' clock AM, and since it was a weekend, the kids were going to sleep in. Eureka, Renton, and Axel would all be gone by the time they woke up, but both teens figured the kids could take care of themselves.

"So, last night... did you hear something?" Renton asked. Axel cocked his head off to the side. Did he hear anything? No, he didn't think he did. Why was he asking a question like this?

"No, I can't say I did. It was as quiet as any other night. Why, did you hear something?" Axel asked.

"Yes, we both heard something." Eureka said. "It sounded like whispers coming from the garage." Axel stopped his spoon in mid air and looked between the two.

"Did the black LFO talk?"

**Eureka SeveN: A New Life-Chapter Five by RampagingEvangelion**

"Come on! It's just a little while further up hill, then we can coast downwards!" a pink haired girl shouted from the driver seat of a car. Behind the car, a man who looked slightly older than the girl pushed the car up a hill. The name of the girl was Anemone, and the man, Dominic. Now, Dominic always kept his vehicles well maintained, but well maintenance doesn't mean bad thing won't happen to your car. Like for instance, if you hit a pothole and you hear a loud bang, then your car stop workings, that's a bad thing that good maintenance won't prevent. Dominic was learning that the hard way.

"Anemone, where is the closest town?" Dominic asked. He stopped pushing for a little bit and looked at her. Anemone heard him and started to look around for a map. He could see her check in the glove department, the back seat, and under her seat. After a minute or two trying to find it, she asked for help.

"Where is the map!" she yelled back.

"It's under the seat!" Dominic told her. She leaned down and reached under her seat. Nothing beside an old can of pop was under the seat.

"It's not under here!" she said sounding frustrated.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Check the passenger side!" Dominic instructed. Since the map was nowhere else to be found, Anemone reached down to reach under the passenger seat. Unfortunately for Dominic, she also let her foot off of the break.

"Umf!" Dominic, shocked by the sudden force of the car, grunted in pain as all five tons impacted him. "Ane-mon-e..." he said, barely above a whisper. He wasn't loud enough for her to hear, but he did start to reposition himself.

"Ah found it!" Anemone leaned back over and hit the brakes hard just as Dominic forced all of his weight against the car. The result was Dominic flipped head first into the back seat of the car while Anemone read the map, completely unaware of what she was doing to her fiancée. "Okay, we're near Bellforest. It's right down this hill." she said. "Just a little bit more... hey get up and start to push! We aren't on a break here!" A giant sigh could be heard from the back seat as Dominic got back up to push. Meanwhile, down in the little city of Bellforest, Eureka, Renton and Axel were having a conversation involving the LFO that was currently housed in the Thurston shop garage.

"You heard it? What was it saying?" Axel asked. Both Eureka and Renton looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know. It was talking in some language we didn't understand." Renton explained. Axel scratched his chin as if looking for another question.

"But still, that means I wasn't wrong about it. I knew something was different about it." Axel said. Before he could say something else, Eureka joined in on the conversation.

"Where did she come from?" Eureka asked. Axel sighed and looked up. That was not the reaction that Eureka wanted, but she still listened intently.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't answer that question. One day, it just showed up in the yard. There were no signs of it being placed there. I've been working on it for a while now. It was quite banged up when I got it. It has some strange features though!" Axel said. "It does not have a board as far as I know. I think that it has wings, but I can't know for certain unless they were to come out. Then, as far the cockpit goes, I've never seen anything like it. It has two seats, and the controls are all mixed up!"

"So, has anyone ever tried to pilot it?" Renton asked. Axel shook his head for no in response, but then changed it to a nod.

"Well, I got some pilots to try and test it, but nobody could get it to work. If you want, you two could try it. It seem like you guys have a knack for getting thing like that to work." he joked. Renton was about to answer when Eureka butted in.

"Okay! When can we try it?" Eureka asked excitedly, not even thinking any of it over. She was hoping to get the answer, 'Right now.', but that's not what he said. Instead, he tapped on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Well, I need to be somewhere soon. I don't want you guys to test it while I am away. I'll be back around noon, so you can try it then." he said. Okay. Noon wasn't too bad for Eureka. She could live with it. "I am actually going to get going right now. You two should walk around a bit. You can show Eureka around Renton." Axel suggested as he got and grabbed some keys that were hanging from a hook. He took a sip of coffee from his mug he was still holding. "You don't have to go into town, though, if you want some new clothes or anything like that, there is some money in your room. It's in your dresser." he told them.

"Well, we could definitely use some new clothes, but, that can wait until later." Renton said.

"Yes, we can wait until after we test the LFO." Eureka agreed. Axel took one last drink of his coffee and put his cup down.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll be back." he said as he walked out the door. The door shut and was followed by the sound of a car starting. The car then sped away, the engine's hum becoming less faint every second until it was gone. Both Eureka and Renton sat at the table a little while longer before getting up.

"So, what do you want to do while Axel is gone?" Eureka asked. Renton scratched the back of his head and looked around as if thinking.

"Well, I could show you around. If we're going to be staying here, I guess it would be a good idea to know the place." Renton suggested. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Eureka for an answer.

"Yes, we could do that. We don't have any other plans." she stated. He agreed and put away the dishes. Both walked to the door where they had taken off their shoes the night before. After putting them on, Eureka and Renton walked outside. Renton looked around as if looking where to start.

"Well, it doesn't really matter were we go. Anywhere you want to go Eureka?" he asked. Eureka shook her head. She didn't even have a clue where to start, and decided it didn't really matter.

"No, it doesn't matter." she answered. To her, it was all the same.

"Well, I guess I we could just take a walk, that way, we can see everything." he suggested. It seemed like a good suggestion, and since it was the only one, Eureka agreed. So now, we find our two favorite people walking along a paved path that led throughout parts of Bellforest. The path was old, but not heavily traveled on, so it was still in good condition. They avoided the center of town and most of the busy parts, staying mostly to the residential and rural area. As they walked along, Renton looked around with a small frown on his face. There was a small hint of happiness though. He didn't have many good memories from his days of living here. Always getting picked on, always being bored, and always being alone. But, he didn't have to worry about that now, the being alone part. He had Eureka, and as long as he had Eureka and the kids, that's all he would need. The being bored part may still be an issue though. Eureka glanced over at Renton and noticed the semi sad face he had on. It wasn't like he was depressed, there was a small hint of a smile on his face, but he still looked sad. She naturally started to sway her hand to meet his. When their palms meet, Eureka grasped a bit. Renton jumped a little at first, but looked over at Eureka. She looked concerned.

'Great, she can probably read me like a book...' he thought. Renton knew he probably didn't have a happy face on. But still, Eureka cared about him and knew when something was wrong. The thought of how well Eureka knew him made him laugh on the inside, which, in turn caused him to smile. Eureka smiled right back with her innocent looking face. She still looked like a teen, keeping the young look. He followed Eureka's lead and gripped her hand also. He felt, more secure now. That sort of sounds funny coming from the teen that saved the world, but that is how he felt. As long as she was with him, he could fear almost nothing.

"So, what are we going to do here? How do we live a life like this?" Eureka asked. She had never had a normal, stationary life, so she turned to Renton for guidance. Unfortunately, things were different now for Renton also. He didn't have to attend school, he also didn't have to work... not like he ever did in the first place besides the shop. So, both teens were faced with the question.

"I... I really don't know. This is a new situation for me too. Don't worry though, we'll figure it out, just like everything else." he assured her. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure we will too, this is all just really new to me. I've never had a home like this before. I have almost always been on the move. I'm always used to changing scenery. This is just a new concept for me. I've seen more of the world than most people when you think about It." she said. Renton had started to notice her talking more frequently, and more humanish lately. It was like she was striving to become more human, and was picking up on human behavior. After all, she was still a Coralian, and she had only had about five years of real human experiences. She was doing quite a good job for having so few years of real human contact.

"Yeah, me too. I remember I never thought I would ever get out of this town. I always hated it because the trapar was so low. You couldn't get any waves. But, I really am glad to be back. After all, I did do a good portion of growing up here, even if all of it wasn't pleasant." he said. Eureka nodded her head to acknowledge him. "It's just going to be weird seeing people I knew from back then."

"Are you looking forward to it though?" Eureka asked. Renton gave her question some thought then shrugged.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter to me. I didn't really have any friends, so most people I see will just be people I remembered." he told her. "Acquaintances, nothing more." Renton looked to his right and saw Eureka nod her head then look ahead. The slight breeze made her soft teal air dance slightly and her pale skin seemed to have a warm glow in the cool autumn sun. Her once lifeless eyes had a liveliness that had not been there when he first met her. And this, beautiful angel, standing next to him was his.

Noticing Renton staring at her, Eureka looked to her left to see what he wanted. Realizing what he was doing, Renton quickly looked back ahead and blushed slightly at the fact that Eureka had caught him staring at her. But hey, she didn't mind. She actually liked it when he stared at her. It made her feel, special, inside.

"Is there anything you want Renton?" Eureka asked, causing trouble. She knew how to mess with Renton for fun. Renton quickly looked up at the sky and started whistling as if nothing had happened.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" he said. She shoved her face into his, causing him more discomfort.

"Then why were you staring at me?" she said, straining to with hold the laughter building up inside of her. She loved messing with Renton like this. It showed the small childish side that he still had, and the human side of Eureka. Renton jerked away and started rambling excuses.

"Wah! Well, I was, you see... it's just that! Well! Um..." Eureka looked at Renton and started to let out small cracks of laughter every second he went on until she was laughing uncontrollably. Realizing what she had done, Renton sighed and let out a small smile himself. Eureka knew how to change the mood for the better. "Okay, you want an answer?" he asked. Eureka nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and looked out into the blue sky.

"You."

* * *

**Back at Thurston Family Garage-Time 12:35**

"Come on! You're almost there!" the slightly violent pink haired girl named Anemone shouted. Poor Dominic had to run down the whole two-mile hillside road because he couldn't hop in the car in time. He later found the car about half way through town with Anemone waiting for him. Luckily, he knew where they were, and knew that Axel said he would fix his bike for free. Though it wasn't his bike, and he wasn't sure if it was free, he wanted to see the old man anyways.

"There it is!" she said. He looked up and saw the entrance. The gates were open, meaning they were open, so Dominic pushed the car into the yard. He wasn't sure were to put it so he just left it there.

"Finally, I get, a break..." he panted. He looked around and noticed that there wasn't a car in the yard. Maybe he was gone? If so, he would have to wait. That didn't matter though. Since he was only needed in the Military as a reserve now that most big war was over, he had plenty of time to spare. He leaned up against the back of the car and felt the breeze. His eyes were closed when he felt a pair of arm wrap around his head.

"Your such a good sport Dominic." Anemone said. "You did a good job." He laughed a bit on the inside and smiled.

"Thanks Anemone."

The sound of an approaching car came into earshot a few minutes after Anemone and Dominic had had their little moment. It slowly got louder until they heard its brakes squeak. Dominic opened one eye to see Axel's car pull in. His eyes followed the car as it parked and Axel stepped out.

"Hello Axel." he said as he got up to meet the old man.

"Dominic if my memory serves me right?" Axel asked as he held out his hand to shake. Dominic took it and shook it.

"Yes, it does."

"So, why are you stopping by?" Axel asked.

"Because Dominic hit a huge pothole and broke the car." came a voice from the car. Anemone sat up revealing herself. "The silly boy can't drive!" she teased. Axel looked at the car and scratched his chin.

"Oh, I see. I'll fix it for you." Axel said.

"How much is it going to cost?" Dominic asked, not wanting to seem cheap and openly take a free offer. Axel shook his head back and forth.

"It's fine. Any friend of Renton is a friend of mine." Axel said. He looked around the yard. It was a nice day, and normally the kids would be outside, but they were nowhere to be found. "I just have to check something inside first." he said. he walked away leaving the two people outside. When he entered the house, a note was lying on the kitchen table.

_Grandpa,_

_When we all woke up, Mom, Renton, and you were all gone, so we went over our friend's house to play. We won't say anything about Mom and Renton though, because we know it is still a secret, but we want all the time we want with them when they come back because we still want to talk to them! We'll be back before dinner, and will behave._

_Love,  
Maeter_

Well that explains that. The kids would be gone for a while, and he wasn't sure when Eureka and Renton would be back. He was going to be alone until Eureka and Renton came back to try to pilot the LFO. He still didn't know how that would go. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and walked back otuside where he saw Dominic and the girl were sitting in the car talking.

"Okay, we just need to get it to the garage." Axel said. Dominic looked up and nodded. After a minute, and car was in the garage, and Axel was on his back fixing the vehicle. Dominic was inside with Axel to help, while Anemone stayed outside. The garage was divided into two sections. One large side housed LFOs, the other smaller side, vehicles. Dominic and Axel were currently in the vehicle section.

"I need an one sixteenth inch wrench..." Axel said from beneath the car. Dominic got up and looked around until he found the wrenches. They were lined up along the back wall, each one had its size marked on it. The size axel need was missing from the tool rack. Seeing this, Dominic went over to tell Axel.

"It's missing Axel." he said.

"Missing? Maurice! He should know to put away the tools by now! He was probably using it on an LFO. Go next door. It should be in there. You'll see it. It's probably laying on the floor!" Axel said loud enough for him to hear. That was one of the bad habits Maurice had when he was working, he always left the tools out. Dominic looked up and saw a door. It was a large metal door with no locks on it. He walked over and opened it up to reveal nothing but blackness. The lights were turned off, and all the windows and door shut.

"I guess I need to find a light switch..." Dominic said to himself. Not wanting to disturb Axel and ask where the light switch was, he decided to look around for himself. He bumped into a few things, and stubbed his toe, but eventually felt his way along the wall until he felt a switch. The lights came to life causing Dominic's pupils to quickly adjust. After a brief moment of blindness, Dominic's adjusted eyes rested on the black LFO in front of him.

'The typeEND...' he thought at first with his mouth agape. But after the initial shock, he realized that this wasn't the typeEND. This LFO was painted differently, and it was configured different. He slowly walked forward until his face was a mere foot away from the LFO. He put his hand to the cold metal of the beast and ran t across the surface.

"I see you've found the LFO." Axel said as he walked into the room. He had realized where he had sent Dominic as soon as he left, and knew that some explaining would be in order. He best start with Eureka and Renton...

* * *

**Back with Renton and Eureka**

We find Eureka and Renton walking along the same path that they were walking on for a while. They were on their way home because of the time. Axel said he would be back, and Eureka was eager to test the LFO. So now, they cruised along at a leisurely pace, enjoying the views from the high road. Rolling fields and forest could be seen for miles past the small town, and behind them. Eureka liked the scenery, and felt like they had chosen the perfect place to live. The serene surrounding reminded her of where they had been living for the past year.

"So Eureka, what do you think of Bellforest?" Renton asked. She had seen a good portion of the town, with the exception of the main city, and Renton was curious if she liked the place. Eureka glanced around and started to nod her head.

"I like it. It feels calm." she responded. "It's like we never left." Renton knew what she was referring to and agreed. After coming back, he seemed to have a different view of the boring town. Now, he wasn't looking at it for the amount of trapar like he did when he was younger. Now, he was looking at it as a good home for his family. His skinned still tingled every time he thought, _his _family.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Renton said. "I never thought I would actually like this place though. I always thought it was the worst."

"Is it because the trapar here was so low?" Eureka asked. Renton nodded his head.

"Yeah. I spent most of my money making my own board, and I was always mad when I couldn't use it because there was no trapar." he explained. Eureka understood. While they talked, the Thurston garage came into view. The yard was empty, except for Axel's car. Good, he was home. That meant they could start right away. As Eureka and Renton walked closer to the house, they heard Axel talking with somebody. Actually, there were three voices total. Renton and Eureka waited out of sight outside the door. The voices sounded familiar...

"So, Eureka and Renton are here, right now, in Bellforest?" said a male voice.

"Yes, they arrived with the Gekko yesterday. We plan on keeping it a secret for a while." Axel said to the voice.

"And they're going to pilot the LFO outside?" That voice! The voice was that of a female, but it sounded so familiar. The pilot of the typeEND! That was the voice of the pilot, but... it seemed calmer now. When she taunted them in combat, it had a cold, icy ting to it. Now though, it sounded relaxed and peaceful...

"Yes, they are. As far as 'm concerned, it looked like it was made for them. Whoever pilots the thing is going to have to be synched to a level no human could do besides Eureka and Renton." he said.

"And, these wings... do you think they fit in the slots in the one seat?" the male voice said. Wait, Renton knew that voice also... That was the voice of Dominic, the man who helped saved Eureka's life.

"I don't know... I've never seen engineering like it before." Axel explained. "Well, your car is fixed, but feel free to stay to see Eureka and Renton. They should be home soon."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to..." Dominic started...

"Of course we'll stay!" Anemone finished. Well then, that settled that. Eureka and Renton chose this time to make their entrance. The door opened, causing Anemone and Dominic who's back where facing the door to turn around. They each saw Eureka and Renton at the same time. Before they could say anything, Eureka spoke up.

"We're ready to test the LFO."

* * *

**Garage**

Anemone and Dominic, well mainly Anemone because Renton knew Dominic, introduced themselves and greeted one another. Axel had explained to them that he had explained everything to Anemone and Dominic. So after a few more exchange of words, they were ready to test the LFO. On their way out Axel told Renton something.

_"I didn't tell them everything... Eureka's child is still a secret. It's up to you to tell them that." _he said. In a sense, Renton was relieved that that part was still a secret. He wanted to hide that as long as they could from everyone possible for obvious reasons. But that was not the thought on his mind currently. Currently, he was thinking about what to do once he climbed into the black LFO in front of him.

"Okay, I don't know how to activate the thing, so most of this will be new to me too." Axel said. "First off, the lower seat has slots in the seat. I'm not sure what they are for, but I think Eureka's wings would fit in them." Eureka looked down into the cockpit and observed the slots. He was right. It did look like her wings would fit.

"You're right. They'll fit. I'll take the lower seat then. Renton, you can take the top." Eureka said as she removed her backpack. Her wings unfolded, showing themselves to Anemone and Dominic for the first time. They really didn't have much to say, but stared at them non-the less. She sat down and moved her wings inside of the slots. Strangely, they slots were not cold, but rather warm.

"Okay, I'll take the upper seat then." Renton said as he maneuvered inside of the small cockpit to get in the upper seat. There were no visible harnesses in the LFO, meaning that Renton and Eureka would have top be careful at first not to be too jerky.

"Well, that's all I can do for now. The rest is up to you. I'll be watching from inside here." Axel said as he climbed down from the ladder. Once down, he pushed it away, freeing the LFO from any restraints. The cockpit shut itself, leaving the two of them inside. Inside the LFO, Renton and Eureka were looking around the controls. They had to figure out how to start the machine. Using their eyes to scan the multiple, colorful panels around them, they each tried to find something that looked like it would start it up.

"Renton..." Eureka said. She twisted her head to look at him and furrowed her brow. "There isn't any compact drive." she said. Renton looked surprised at first, but then realized she was correct. There was no sign of any compact drive in the whole thing, but that couldn't be... How could it work without a compact drive?

"Where do you think it..."

A slight hum could be heard coming from around them. Renton stopped speaking and looked around. Out of nowhere, strange markings started to slowly come into view on canopy. he couldn't make them out, but still looked at them. Renton's observation's came to an abrupt stop when he felt the machine move forward. The markings stopped moving, then realigned to form what looked like a cross hair in front of Renton.

"Did you just move it?" Renton asked Eureka. Eureka looked around and realized that it was her who had moved it.

"Yes, how did you power it up?" Eureka asked.

"I don't know. It just... powered up!" Renton said. "Lets get going." Eureka nodded her head and moved the controls forward. Much to her surprise, only the legs moved. She had no control of the upper section!

"Renton... the upper body won't move..." Eureka said. She looked around, trying to figure out why. She was moving the sticks she thought should control the upper body, but it wasn't moving. While Eureka was doing that, Renton also figured out what he should be doing.

It was obviously a combat LFO. But why was the set up so strange. Heck, if Renton didn't know better, he would have to say his controls were identical to those of other LFO upper body sections. Wait a second... what if? No, it couldn't be.

"Maybe if I... umf!" Eureka braced herself as she felt the LFO torso move. Did she do something? She quickly looked behind her to see what Renton was doing when she realized something. Renton was the person who moved the torso. Why was this machine so messed up!

"Eureka, what the heck is this?" Renton asked.

"I don't know..." Suddenly, she felt a strange urge. It was as if... she was trapped. She was trapped, and the only way to become un-trapped was to opened her wings. The feeling was so strong, Eureka leaned over and gave into the feeling.

"Eureka! Eureka, are you okay?" Renton asked worriedly. He could see as she sat back up and shook off whatever just hit her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what happened." she said. Outside of the LFO though, the three people on the ground had an accurate idea of what just happened.

Wings. Like wings of a demon, they spread themselves, stretching like they had been dormant for centuries. None of them could see what was happening in the cockpit, because the black cover covered it. It would be a little longer before the two people inside would notice them.

"Eureka, looked down!" Renton exclaimed. Doing as instructed by the excited teen, Eureka looked down and was just as surprised as Renton was.

"Those are, wings!" Eureka said. Getting an idea, Eureka turned the LFO so it pointed away from town and took a deep breath. She hoped this would work.

"Eureka? What are you doing?" Renton asked.

"You'll see." she said. She pushed her wings mightily, forcing them to move like a hawk. Just as she expected, the LFO mimicked her motion, sending it flying into the air.

"Eureka, we're flying!" Renton said as he adjusted the torso. Eureka looked around as she flapped again. They were soaring! She looked down at the trapar meter and was amazed when she saw how low the trapar levels were. Most people couldn't even get a small board in the air with these levels. While Eureka was looking, the LFO started to shake, causing Renton to freak out a little bit. Eureka would have to get used to the flying part. _"Now I see why nobody else could pilot it... the two people have to be perfectly synched, like Eureka and me." _Renton thought. From the ground, three people watched as the LFO flew around.

"Something tells me, that LFO has a great purpose..." Dominic said.

"Yes, a great purpose indeed." Axel agreed.

**To be continued!**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Wow! I finally finished this chapter! Well, this one is pretty short, being around 5600 words. Also, I've been told that some websites are starting to get strict about disclaimers, and I don't want my story taken off! So, I put one in there. If you people think I need a beta reader, send me a PM. I think that the alert and message system is done though...

Well, drop a reveiw please, because I can see those 23 alerts people. That's right. The author can see those. So I can see the people who have this on alert and don't reveiw... hehehe. Also, I took out the in story author comments. It shows that they do have parenthesis around them when I preview it, but they disappear when I post!

Here's to those that wish me well and those who flame can go to hell. Kudos. Ace-Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. You people should be thanking me. I stayed up till four in the morning to write this, AND with the clocks jumping ahead... That's right, I went on a five hour long writing spree. By the end of the night, I could hardly make out the letter 'a'. Also, why are my hits going down? Capters three and down each have over eight hundred hits, but when it hit chapter four, my personal favorite chapter, the hits drop to three hundred! Is that normal? Is that chapter bad or something? Oh well... I'M LOOKING FOR A GOOD BETA READER! Tim... you really know how to kill a high... just kidding! But really, thanks for pointing those out. I'll fix them soon...

One last thing. In response to a review a while back, I think chapter four, the Coralian, lady Sakuya, did not remove Eureka's scares. They are still visible throughout the series, but her hair hides the one, and the other one is smaller than before, but you can still see them! Well, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Compared to my other story, my review to hits ratio is much better! You guys need to show the guys in the Evangelion section how to review! Once again, thank you, and keep em coming! Enough said.

**I do not own Eureka SeveN**

While Eureka and Renton soared through the skies above Bellforest testing the black LFO, events were happening elsewhere that would change the world and how humans live forever. Inside of a darkened building, three men plotted against the world and everyone who sided with it. Now, one could say they looked like respectable men, and at one time they were. These men were ex-military leaders under the command of Dewey Novak. The one sitting on the left side of the table was a middle-aged man, with gray hair cut to military regulations. He wore many campaign ribbons on his military dress uniform, and had a face that looked like it had seen many battles. The man to the right was a short, stocky, middle-aged man who wore no campaign ribbons, but still wore a military uniform. There was no hair on his head. It was either shaved away, or he had balded. On the right side of his skull, a long scar ran along all the way down to his neck. The man in the middle wore no ribbons, or standard uniform. He wore the clothing of a supreme commander. His left eye had an eye patch, but that didn't hide the soft, deceiving look on his face. He had a full head of brown hair combed neatly back.

"Have we finished recruiting forces?" the short man asked.

"Yes, all recruiting has ceased. We have eighty thousand men including all of our previous soldiers, and six hundred KLFs." the gray haired man said. The still silent commander stroked his chin and listened to the conversation.

"Eighty thousand! How did you manage to recruit so many people? Our original fleet consisted of only sixty thousand men!" the short man asked.

"I have my ways of doing things. My question to you however is will your men be able to do their part?" the gray haired man said.

"My training programs and intelligence programs are well above what is required. My intelligence has already picked the when and the how we should strike, as long as all of the men are trained. With the projected training rates, it will be very soon." the short man said with a smirk. "Then, once we finish this operation, we can begin a new one to track down and capture the two people responsible for all of this."

"Then let us begin preparations. Have the fleet restock missiles and make any repairs necessary." the man dressed as the supreme commander said. "The capitol is in for the shock of its life, then, so are Renton Thurston and Eureka."

**Eureka SeveN-A New Life: Chapter Six _by_ RampagingEvangelion**

**The day after LFO testing. Time-11:30 A.M.**

"Are they finished printing?" Holland was talking to somebody over the phone on the Gekko-Go. Loud back round noise of machinery could be heard coming from the phone.

"Yeah, they'll be shipping today. Today will be the first time the public knows." the voice on the phone told Holland. The voice was Stoner, and he was in a printing shop over seeing the printing of the newest issue of _RayOut_.

"It'll be interesting to see how people react to the news. I guess we'll find out by tonight." Holland said.

"Yeah, we will. So, is the Gekko ready to go?" Stoner asked.

"She's ready. We'll be leaving as soon as you get back."

"Sure thing then! I'll be back before 1:00." Stoner said. A loud bang could be heard, causing Holland to yank the phone away from his ear. "Yo Holland! Make it 2:00! Got to go!" Holland looked at the phone for a moment before hanging it up. Most of the crew was on the ground enjoying the nice day, but Hap was inside the room Holland was in.

"He get everything printed?" Hap asked.

"Well, he said the first truck load was already on its way to town, but the shipments that are supposed to go to the airport may be delayed. I pity Eureka and Renton. They're going to be the most famous people in the world." Holland said.

"Oh. Okay then. I wonder how Eureka and Renton are doing." Hap asked.

"Fine. I'm sure they're doing fine."

**Thurston Home**

"And then, we all won the game!" The children were currently telling Renton and Eureka all of the stories of all of the experiences they've had the year they were gone. They had been doing that ever since they got home. The only time they stopped was when Eureka and Renton went out to buy new clothes. Eureka disguised herself pretty well and hid her wings to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Renton simply changed his hair around and wore sunglasses. Luckily it was sunny when they went shopping, so he didn't look out of place wearing them, even though more than a couple of people glanced at him. When their shopping trip was over and they settled in for the night, the kids stuck to them like glue and would tell them one story after the other. Their stories must have been drying up because it was taking them longer and longer each time to think of a new one. They went to bed later that night. When Eureka woke up, she started to feel the effects of her pregnancy. That's right, she was starting to get morning sickness. After all of that though, she felt fine, so they went outside. It was currently just about lunch time, so everyone was getting ready to eat. Renton, Eureka, and Maeter were still standing outside though. It was another nice day.

"That's very good Maeter!" Eureka said in a motherly way. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was getting tired of the stories, mainly because they were starting to repeat. She liked listening to them the first time around.

"Yeah, I know, but, I can't think of any more stories!" Maeter said.

"That's okay, if you think of something, you can tell us later." Renton said. Maeter looked over at him and nodded her head.

"Okay then! Lets go inside and eat! I'm hungry." Maeter said.

"Yes, I'm hungry too. Do you want to go Renton?" Eureka asked. Renton looked over and shook his head.

"I'll be in a little bit. Go on without me." he said. Eureka looked at him for a second, then said okay. Maeter ran off inside of the house with Eureka next to her. Renton watched through the window as Eureka sat down with the kids. They were all smiling. That was a good thing, but, he had a feeling that this wouldn't last. This life would be too good, and something told him that a certain LFO sitting in the garage wouldn't let that happen. He remembered how the flight went.

Perfect.

That was a good word for how it went. It went perfect all the way through. That's what bugged him. Something just didn't feel right. He looked over at the garage for a while before someone interrupted his thinking.

"Yo, what are you doing out here?" Renton turned around and saw Dominic standing there. They had stayed the night in the house. They managed to get a bed for Anemone while Dominic slept on the couch. He didn't mind though. "Don't you want to be with Eureka?"

"Ah, of course I do. I'm just thinking." Renton said.

"About... the LFO?" Dominic asked. Renton stared at him strangely and looked like he was asking him how he knew. "You were staring at the garage."

"Oh..." Renton sighed and looked back over to the garage. "Yeah, there's just something about it. Not a bad thing, I just think I'll be witnessing bad things from inside of it."

"Like, battle?" he inquired. Renton nodded his head.

"It's a LFO built for battle, and designed for Eureka and me. There's no denying that. It's like the Nirvash, only more mysterious. I'm not afraid of fighting or being in battle though, and either is Eureka, it's just..." Renton trailed off, leaving Dominic to wonder what it was.

"It's just you want to live in peace with the kids, and not hurt people?" he guessed. He got part of it.

"That's some of it, but, you don't know the rest." Renton said. A long moment of silence followed. Dominic felt bad for Renton in a way. He would probably never actually live a normal life, something other people take for granted. "I've noticed that ring on Anemone's ring finger by the way." he said, quickly changing the subject away from the LFO. "How long ago did that happen?"

"Oh, about six months ago. What about you and Eureka? How are things going for you?" Dominic asked.

"Well, trust me. If we had the chance, we would have been married a year ago, but, as you know, we just recently came back. We plan to legally get married soon, then have an actual wedding later." Renton said. "Besides, we couldn't have a wedding soon anyways, and just not because of what I think is going to happen in that LFO."

"Oh, why not?" he asked. Renton looked over at him and inspected him. Dominic had saved Eureka before, and helped Renton out in the past. He was one of the first people to revolt against Dewey, and help Gekko State. He could trust him with their secret. "Well, because, Eureka is pregnant." There was a long moment of silence. Renton could practically see what was going on in Dominic's head.

"You mean? Are you serious? So, is that why you guys are here?" he asked. It made sense now. That was their reason for coming back. He never really thought of asking why they were here, only how they got here and what happened to them on the way. He assumed that they had been lost or something. Renton nodded his head at the question, signaling a 'Yes'.

"Yeah, that's also the reason why I don't want Eureka in that LFO." Renton explained. Dominic looked over at the garage and saw part of the black LFO. The doors were open, revealing it standing inside.

"I see now..."

"But, what I just told you, don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. I know that the next issue of_ RayOut _will probably say that we've been found and where we are, but I told Holland specifically to tell Stoner not to say Eureka is pregnant in the next issue." Renton explained. Dominic looked back over at Renton and nodded.

"Is it because of the rebel forces?" Dominic said, not really needing a verbal answer. Renton slowly nodded his head.

"When we first got back into a major city, we had three KLFs chase us through the it, and saw a man die because he saw us and the rebels wanted to know where he saw us. These rebels hate us, and want us dead more than anything. If I have to, I will fight and kill every last one of them until Eureka is safe." Dominic looked at Renton. This was the boy who would simply disable KLFs to save a life? "Anyone who wants to hurt Eureka, is not only hurting my soon to be wife, but also kid."

"So, what are you going to do?" Dominic asked. Renton sighed and looked down.

"I don't know. If I'm going to operate the LFO, I need Eureka, because not only does she fly it, but she controls it walking. I can't have anybody else pilot it, because the two pilots have to be highly synched. I wish there was a way to keep her safe..." Renton said, emphasizing the word wish. He knew that there wasn't though.

"Well, being an officer in the military, I'm sure I can convince them to put up more guards around Bellforest, if not for you, for the kids and Eureka." Dominic suggested, trying to help Renton. Renton looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, but I think that most of our battles will have to be fought by ourselves, though I would like it if the kids were safe.. Thank you."

"Sure thing." Dominic said with a thumbs up.

"Dominic! Have you seen Gulliver?" a female voice asked. The voice was Anemone's and it was coming from the car.

"Yeah, he was sleeping on the back seat!" Dominic yelled across the yard. "Well, I have to go. Good luck Renton." Dominic said as he walked away.

"Yeah, good luck. I'll be needing more than good luck."

* * *

**Bellforest: Center of town**

"Hey there, do you have the latest of RayOut?" a girl asked. She was with her friends and looked to be in high school. A man turned around and saw them.

"Yeah, I just got the delivery. Haven't even had time to open the box." he said while reaching for a box cutter. He walked over to box that the truck had just dropped off and opened it up. He picked up an issue without looking at the cover and handed it the girl in the front of the group. He turned back around to do something and was expecting the girls to pay him when he finished. "You know the price." But no response came. He turned around and saw the girls staring at the magazine. It wasn't even opened.

"Oh my God..." the girl said.

"Hey, you going to pay?" the man asked. The girls still did not move, making the store owner quite mad. "I don't know what the hell is on the cover, but that still cost the normal price." Still no response. "Hey! Come one! Those cost me money too!"

"They've found Thurston..."

* * *

**RayOut**

**Page 3-Authors Journal**

So, a couple of days ago, Hap was listening in on  
different conversations when he heard some reffers  
talking about how they thought they had seen  
Renton Thurston and Eureka. Now, naturally, we  
all thought it was a bunch of bs, like normal, but this  
story was different. So, three of the guys went down  
to see what the heck was really going. Turns out that  
there was a heavy amount of rebels in the area.  
Holland had found out that the rebels killed the  
guy who said they saw him. Hilda and Matthieu  
talked to the guy's friend, and found out some info.  
Well, that led them the wrong way. Turns out  
Holland had just so happened to be in the right  
spot at the right time. He caught Eureka and  
Renton just as they were each about to get a  
bullet in the head. Holland killed the one guy on  
the ground and killed the other two KLFs. The  
city was later overrun by the rebels, and is now  
believed to be their base of operations,  
but that's not what this story is about.

So, the crew had quite the reunion with the  
two of them. Renton had pretty much grown  
into a giant, as shown in the picture to the right,  
and next to him is his future wife, Eureka,  
who has also grown since the last time she  
has appeared in here. Many laughs and  
stories where exchanged onboard the Gekko.  
It was sort of like the days before Dewey  
and the military corruption. Anyways, after  
we landed, Eureka and Renton got to see  
their kids for the first time in a year.  
Renton's grandfather was there also, Axel Thurston.  
For an interview with Renton and Eureka, turn to page 32.

* * *

**Thurston Garage- Time 2:30**

"So, where are you going now?" Renton asked Dominic. Dominic and Anemone where sitting in the jeep like vehicle.

"Well, probably the capitol. I need to meet with the prime minister to arrange some things." Dominic said. He gave Renton a look that nobody else caught and smiled.

"Well, come back anytime." Axel said.

"Yeah, we'll visit soon. Good luck Eureka and Renton. Goodbye everyone!" Anemone said. Dominic started the car and pressed the accelerator. He moved the car to the gate, then sped away. They all watched the car slowly fade from view until it could no longer be seen.

"He's a nice young man." Axel said. He turned around and walked into the house, leaving Eureka and Renton outside. Renton saw this as a good opportunity to talk with Eureka about everything, like the LFO.

"Eureka, could I talk with you?" Renton asked. She looked over and nodded.

"Sure. Do you want to go inside?" Eureka asked. It didn't matter to Renton, so he nodded his head for yes. "Okay, we can go into our room and talk." She suggested. Once again, he agreed. They both walked across the yard and went inside. They walked by the kitchen on their way to the stairs. They walked up them, and went into their room. Eureka was the first person in followed by Renton. Renton shut the door behind him to ensure their privacy.

"Do you want to sit down?" Eureka asked as she sat down. He nodded his head and sat down on the bed next to Eureka. She laid back and relaxed and started swinging her legs. "So, what did you want to talk about Renton?" Eureka asked.

"Well, there are a couple of things actually..." he said.

"Okay, so, what are they?"

"Well, the first one is about the LFO..." Eureka stopped swaying her feet and sat up.

"Okay, lets talk." She said sounding more serious.

"Okay, the first things I wanted to say is, Eureka, do you think that we will be going to battle in it?" he asked. She looked down at the ground and scratched her head. "Well?" She looked up with a troubled look on her face.

"Well, yes. Unfortunately, I know we will. The LFO was designed for us, and for a reason. It's meant for battle." she told him.

"That's what I thought, but, Eureka... You're pregnant. I can't have you piloting if something could happen and I could lose you, and the child." Renton explained his worries. Eureka looked at him with a look of sadness.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt our child, but, what do we do then?" Eureka asked.

"I don't know. I know that one day, we will have to fight in that thing, but maybe it will be later, once the child is born." Renton thought. Eureka livened up a but at that idea. She would like that. They both knew that they would have to fight again one day, but what if that day wasn't for a while?

"Then, our child will be safe." Eureka said. Renton nodded his head as to say he knew. "That would be great."

"Yes, it would." Renton agreed, "But we have to be prepared for the worst. I just wanted to let you know, we will do this together. I love you, and our child, and will protect you." he said as he pulled Eureka into a hug.

"I love you too Renton." Eureka said softly.

"Now, one of the other things I wanted to tell you is, we still haven't told the kids about the baby. We still need to tell the kids about it. I realized that we forgot to tell them this morning." Renton said. Eureka looked at him for a second and realized something. He was right! They still didn't know! How did she forget to tell them?

"You're right! When should we tell them?" Eureka asked.

"As soon as you want." Renton said. As expected, he could tell she wanted to tell them right now, and let a small smile out and nodded his head. "Go ahead, we can tell them right now." he told her. Eureka happily nodded her head and stood up.

"Okay! Lets go then!" The kids were all downstairs, so Eureka and Renton walked downstairs. Eureka seemed excited about telling them. She was eager to see what their reactions would be. The kids were watching TV and sitting on the floor. They all looked up when Eureka entered the room and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Kids, I have something to tell you." she said. The three kids could see their mom was excited about something, thus causing them to be excited. All three children awaited what their mom would say next.

"What is it mom?" Maurice asked.

"Well kids, while Renton and I were gone, some things happened that we forgot to tell you about." Eureka said. All three kids were paying attention to what their mom was saying. "You see, I forgot to tell you... I'm pregnant with your baby sister or brother." The three kids were quiet for an extended period of time. Oh no. Was that a sign that they were they jealous? Eureka never considered that. Her heart sank at the thought her kids wouldn't accept their new sibling.

"That's great mom! How could you forget to tell us!" Maeter teased. Eureka's heart jump at the reaction. They weren't jealous! Eureka was very happy. So was Renton, and all of the other kids. Right now, nothing could ruin their moment.

"Well, you kids were busy telling me you stories!" Eureka made up an excuss.

"Yeah, but still!" Linck said.

"Eureka." Renton whispered into her ear so that the kids couldn't hear. "There's more thing..."

* * *

**Skies above the Earth**

A fleet of seventy-two ships painted jet black ranging in size from destroyers to battle cruisers flew through the sky en route to the capitol. Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing, but these ships didn't bear the markings of any military squadron. They were rebels.

"Sir, awaiting orders." a voice came over the comm.

"Launch all six hundred KLFs and have the landing ships ready to go." a man said. The man was the same man from before who was wearing the supreme commander uniform.

"Aye sir." the comm crackled a bit with static before dieing. The ship rocked each time a KFL from the flagship launched. The commander looked out of the window on the bridge and viewed the new capitol. The once giant space tower was reduced to half of its original size due to earthquakes that happened during the rule of Dewey. It was still massive though. Around the base of the tower, a city knew of nothing that was about to happen. After a couple of minutes, the shaking of the ship stopped.

"Sir, all KLFs have been launched. The military has caught on and is sending up all of the ships they have." a man sitting in front of a computer said to the commander.

"That is fine. Tell our KFL units to be ready for combat and for the fleet to fire its main cannons. Missiles will be a back up only. We don't need any strays to hit the city." he commanded. The orders went out, and seventy-two affirmative messages came back to the flagship. On the screen in front of him, the commander could just see forty military KLFs coming to meet the ones they had in combat. They didn't stand a chance with those numbers.

"Engage at will!"

"Engaging!" a pilot said. The resulting battle was a massacre on the military's part. The city's giant artillery pummeled the fleet of rebel ships, causing heavy damage to some ships, and complete destruction to other smaller ships.

"Sir, all landing craft are ready for launch." somebody said.

"Launch all landing craft. Make sure they are dropped above the correct location." the commander said. The typing of keyboards could be heard all through the bridges of each ship in the fleet. The sky was filled with violet explosions, and boiling metal. Lasers cut clean through ships, walls, and gun emplacements. Hand to hand mid air combat took place above the city.

"This is the thirty-ninth infantry division, ten second until deployment. Please advise nearby KFL units for cover." a voice said. Meanwhile, while the attack on the capitol took place, the political leaders desperately tried to make contact with the outside world.

"It's no use sir! They're jamming all of our transmissions!" a military communications officer said. He was in the control room of the military base centered in the capitol city. The room was currently like a beehive, full of activity and noise. All of the military leaders were gathered, planning their counter attack.

"Is there anyway to send a message through the old coomunication lines?" a military officer asked the communications officer.

"No sir, the attacking forces have cut all old communication wires leading to, and from the city. My best suggestion is that we send out a runner." the officer suggested. Of course, when he said the term runner, he did not mean it literally. The military man scratched his chin and chewed on the end of his pipe, a bad habit he formed while back in the academy.

"Okay, I'm giving out orders to dispatch ten runners." the man said.

"Ten, sir?"

"Yes, in case one of them are caught." the man looked at the computer screen and nodded his head. It was the right decision. He knew it. The man's name was Kurt Kettern, Colonel Kurt Kettern. Military genius.

"Captain Kettern, rebel forces have started to invade the city. Captains Jurgens has orders to evacuate the city, and take the prime minister to safety in the _Super Izumo_. The top brass have voted for you to escort in the ship the _Kate_. Your immediate presence onboard is order." Kettern look at the messenger then agreed. Captain Jurgon was currently getting his ship ready for take off. The prime minister was onboard, and the Super Izumo was on the runway.

"All preparations complete. _Super Izumo_, you are cleared to launch." the tower controller said. The engines onboard the super battle cruiser roared to life, pushing the giant ship forward. After getting about half way down the runway, the green glow of the trapar could be seen forming. Slowly, the war bird lifted to the sky, leaving the ground behind. Kettern watched all of this from the bridge of the _Kate_. He was up next on the runway.

"All preparations complete. Kate, you have been granted clearance to launch." the tower said. The Kate started the same procedures the Izumo did, but an unexpected thing happened. A large explosion close by rocked the ship enough for Ketttern, who was standing, to brace himself against a wall.

"What just happened!" Kettern shouted.

"Sir! The runway has been bombed! We don't have enough room!" one of the crewmembers said. "We have to abort the launch! We don't have enough speed!" The colonel had to think fast to get out of this one.

"No! Stay on course! Aim all cannon to rear and fire on my mark!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Did he want to get them all killed? "That's an order!" The crew snapped back into reality and did as ordered to. The cannons slowly turned around so they were facing backward. The hole in the runway was getting closer over second, and their speed was not raising enough.

"Sir, cannons are in positions." Everyone looked at the captain who was looking out ahead. "Captain?" He still just watched. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Mark! Fire all rear cannons!" He barked.

"Firing!"

The were a mere fifty meters when the cannons fired. An increase in speed was felt throughout the entire ship. That boost helped them reach high enough speeds to lift the ship. So, the ship lifted into the air with only meters of runway to spare.

"Sir, we have acquired flying speeds. Boosters at maximum, climbing to meet the _Izumo_." a crewmember said. The Colonel internally sighed, not wanting to show any sign of fear to the crew.

"_Kate_, this is the tower. You're on your own up there. They're destroying the runway. We are sending of KFL escorts now. May the best of luck be with you. This will be our last transmission, the rebels are attempting to take the tower. We will fight till the last. Tower out." Static could be heard as the signal died. Within a minute, the _Kate_ was caught up with the Izumo, and there were two hundred KLFs on guard around it. The rebels didn't even bother with them as they escaped, for they were going for the win of a greater prize. The capitol city.

"This is Captain Jurgens of the ninety-second fleet, the prime minister is safe, and we are setting a course. Set bearings to niner zero five. We will rendezvous with the thirty-first on guard around Bellforest, then discuss our plans later."

* * *

**Bellforest-Somewhere in Town**

_"Eureka, when I was talking with Dominic today, the topic of him being engaged came up_..._ I don't want to push anything, but, I would like it if we could legally get married soon, before something happens. Is that okay with you?" _Renton had asked Eureka that earlier today. He didn't expect she would suggest right then! It didn't take much to disguise them for the trip, plus Axel drove them there, allowing them to keep their heads down. So, currently, Renton and Eureka were sitting in front of a man who had the power to legally marry them. They had bought a ring from the place they were at. It wasn't anything to big, but it was special. There was a small, blue sapphire on the ring, cut in the shape of heart. It was quite a challenge for the jeweler to cut a stone so small into the shape, but it was worth every cent. They stuck with more traditional wedding bands though. On the inside of the Wedding bands, the letters _E_ and _R_ were etched.

"Do you, Renton Thurston, accept Eureka to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, to care for her when she is ill, and stay with her till death?" the man asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"And do you, Eureka, accept Renton Thurston to be our lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, to care for him when he is ill, and to stay with him til death?" he asked. She looked at Renton and nodded her head.

"I do." she said.

"Then by the power bestowed upon me by the nation of this world, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Renton and Eureka looked at each other then slowly leaned into one another and let their lips touch. "I love you." Renton mumbled before kissing Eureka. She leaned into his kiss, sharing the passion. The man looked over them with a smile. It was a nice sight.

"Heh, kids these day." the man said. "May you have a long, plentiful life, Renton and Eureka Thurston."

And a long plentiful life they would have... maybe...

* * *

**Author Notes: **Holy. Crap. I can't believe I freakin wrote this chapter this fast. Though it is a short one... damn... Well, I was reading the reviews, and something was brought up I thought about before but never mentioned. Eureka SeveN will be finishing its airing on Adult Swim, thus meaning more people will be reading, and writing! Finally! This section will grow! Look at it this way, this was the 68th story posted in this section. Ah man, right now on adult swim, the kids just saw Eureka for the first time with her arm being, well, you know... green. This is one of the only shows that will make me FEEL like I want to cry. Also, I WILL KEEP ORIGINAL CHARCATERS TO A BARE MINIMUM! I think that OCs ruins a story. On rare occasions though, they are pretty good. 

Here's a little preview. _The boy and the girl must face the pressure of being the most famous people in town, while the news of a war has reached their ears. How will the boy and the girl and the children react? _

Well, here's to those that wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell. Kudos. Ace-Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. My. New. Job. Is. A. Bitc... ahem, pain. Twenty-eight hours of work a week type of pain. Yes, sadly, this chapter was actually done five days ago, and the next chapter has two thousand words already, but I never got a reply from my pre-reader... so, the posistion is still up for grabs if I don't hear from him within another two days. Also, I have this REALLY tough class assignment. I have to use ASL (American Sign Lanuage) and actually sign a song that has to have one hundred and fifty different words, and be seven minutes long. IT'S HARD. So, wish me well. I was supposed to have started working on it a while ago, but have put it off unitl now. Well, you clicked here to read my story, not my life. Have a good read, and please review.

Oh yeah! Hold up a second! "PenPenIsDaBomb", what the the hell is wrong with you? You pretty much worship my other story, but you flame this one because I disconntinued my other story? Dude, get a life. No really, do you read the last line I put in every chapter? Yeah, exactly. (Look at review for refrence)

**I do not own Eureka SeveN**

Captain Jurgens of the ninety-second fleet sat in his chair on the bridge of the Super Izumo. He was the only person on the bridge. He was staring at the moon through the massive windows onboard. The moonlights soft, luminous glow filled the nearly empty room with a serene atmosphere. The thoughts going through his head and most of the crew were actually the exact opposite of serene. Fear ran through the minds of everybody onboard the ship as the made way to their set destination. The thoughts of all of the friend and family that were left behind was on everyone's mind. In short, the Ninety-second fleet was in no condition to fight. Luckily, they wouldn't have to for a while. Jurgens knew this because several scouts had reported to different military bases spread throughout the country. The scouts had reported that rebel forces had seized control of the seventy-second fleet, and the third fleet that were grounded in the capitol during the invasion. There was still no word on the other fleets that were grounded at the time of the attack. Fortunately, the rebels wouldn't attack anything right now because it would be too disorganized. In total, reports indicated that the rebels had an estimated two hundred and six ships in their fleet. A force of that size was something nobody could deny was a major threat.

"Captain Jurgens..." the man in question tore his gaze away from the moon to look at the source of the voice behind him. It was Maria, one of his technical officers. She was one of the few people currently stationed on the Izumo who was originally part of the rebellion against Dewey.

"At ease, no need for formalities in time like these." he responded.

"Ah, yes..." she said. Without any further words, she sat down on one of the steps that led to the different floors of the bridge. The captain looked over at her as if expecting her to say something. After waiting for some time, he looked down and asked her a question.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked. Maria sat set in stone, not even looking at him as she answered. The only visible sigh she showed was her head shaking.

"No, I just wanted to come and look at the view." she said. "I'm usually alone though."

"Hmm..." A long paused followed, each one of them still looked out the window. The glow of the green trapar could be seen around the edges of the window, just barely giving the frames a greenish color.

"You know, a lot of the crew are afraid." Maria said, not even bothering to look at him. She continued to stare out the window, looking at the sight of the celestial wonders. It didn't seem fair to her that they had the luxury of seeing the moon and stars, while most of the people back at the capitol city would never lay eyes on them again.

"Then I'm not alone."

**Eureka SeveN-Chapter SeveN _by _RampagingEvangelion**

It had been a long night for Eureka and Renton. The kids understood what happened, and where happy like they should be, but still didn't get what getting married meant to them. That was okay though. They were still children. The only one who had the slightest idea about what getting married meant to Eureka and Renton was Maurice, and that was because he was slightly older than Linck and Maeter.

Their night was spent in ways they could not have done for a while because of all of the chaos of moving. It was currently nine 'o clock in the morning, and we find the two newly weds laying in bed with a light cover over them. They look similar to what they looked like when they woke up the day Eureka told Renton she was pregnant. They lay side by side while Eureka's wings covered them like a blanket, even though they didn't need to because the room was quite warm and humid. Yes, they had had quite a night, but it was also a personal night, so I shall not go on about it. A beam of sun shoan through the window, its brightness hitting Eureka in the eyes.

"Ren...ton..." Eureka said quietly as the light woke her up. She opened her eyes a crack and let the sun hit her pupils, allowing them to adjust to the room's lighting. She slowly became more aware of her surroundings, and started to remember last night. Eureka looked at the young man in front of her and smiled. He was still sleeping, and had a peaceful look on face, which caused Eureka to smile. She held out her hand and felt his face. It was warm.

Renton stirred at Eureka's touch. He dreams slowly started fading away and, the sensation of a soft hand on his face was slowly drawing him back to reality. When his eyes finally opened, he was greeted to the sight of his beautiful, new wife, Eureka.

"Good morning, Renton."

* * *

**Thurston Residence- 10:00 A.M. in the Living Room**

"Good morning mom!" Eureka was greeted by her three kids. Renton was still upstairs bathing. Eureka had taken up their bathroom for most of the morning due to issues that involved her pregnancy. She remembered Mischa had told her about different things that would be happening to her, and not to freak out.

"Good morning kids." she said with a yawn. She wore a purple colored bathrobe that draped along the ground, hiding her small feet. The kids didn't understand how she could tired. She slept in this late, but then again, they didn't know when she actually fell asleep, just when they went inot their bedroom. "Grandpa went out for the morning again. He said something about getting parts for that LFO he has been working on." Maeter told Eureka. Eureka nodded her head in understanding then walked over into the kitchen to eat something. It was late in the day already, and she was quite hungry. She walked over to where the plates and bowls where and opened up the cupboard. She pulled out a plate and set it on the table. While she made her breakfast, Axel Thurston was currently in town, and was about to have a glimpse of what the future held for Eureka and Renton.

* * *

**Bellforest Shopping Center**

Axel had left early that day to pick up some parts and supplies that had run out of stock recently. He needed more bolts, screws, and other things mechanics needed to work with. Due to previous experiences with many mix-ups, Axel now went to stores to pick up what he needed, not order them from the dealer and have them shipped. He needed a lot of things because he hadn't been up to a store in a while. While inside, he was approached by several people. In their hands was the newest issue of _RayOut_.

"Axel! Hold up a second!" the teens said. He was generally well known throughout town, though, he was trying to keep a low profile today. He was doing a good job doing that until the last fifteen seconds. The group of people that approached Axel had a few girls and a couple of guys in it. Axel stopped his shopping and turned around. When he did so, he was met with the issue of _RayOut_ they had instead of their faces.

"Is it true!" one girl asked.

"Did they find Renton?"

"Is he here?" Within moments of these questions, everyone in the building rushed towards Axel, hoping to have their questions answered. Question after question was thrown at an unprepared Axel, causing him to cut his trip short and try to find an escape. He tried to squeeze his way through the growing crowd of people in an attempt to reach his vehicle. His progress was impended when even more people from outside the store blocked the entrance.

"Did he really marry a member of Gekko State!"

"Are they home right now?"

"Can we see him!"

More and more and more! The seemingly endless torrent of questions grew ever louder as he struggled to make it to his parked car. After a lot of shoving on his part, he finally made it to his car. People shoved and pushed, trying to have their questions answered by the one man they knew who could answer them. Axel just tried to ignore them though. It seemed like the possibilty of getting to his car in one piece and without being trampled down by the crowd was looking less probable by the second. However, after enough shoving and pushing, Axel got to his car door. Sice some people were leaning up against it, he couldn't open it, so, he started pushing people away. After giving one final shove, Axel managed to get his door open and squeeze inside his vehicle.

"Move it!" screamed Axel loudly. He started to car and revved the engine. Now, people also knew how Axel was. They knew he would not hesitate to run over anybody in front of him, so a path cleared way in front of the vehicle. He shifted into first and floored the pedal, quickly changing into second and third gear as he sped out of the crowd. As Axel viewed the ever-shrinking group of people in his mirrors, he thought of something that made his stomach sink as low as it could go. _"The kids!"_

_

* * *

_

At the same time Axel fled from the crowd of people, Renton, Eureka, and the kids all went about doing what they were doing, completely oblivious to any of the happenings going on outside the house. Little did they know, cameramen, reporters, and other people all alike hid outside the home, waiting for them to come outside. Some camera men even got so bold as to try to find them inside of their house so they could film them through the windows. As the people outside eagerly waited for the appearance of the hero from their town and the member of Gekko-State, Eureka and Renton conversed and relaxed, enjoying the moment of peace.

"Why does it seem like Axel is always gone when we wake up Renton. I've never seen anybody else but us up here, so why does he need to get parts this often because?" Eureka asked as she took a seat on a couch in the room. She folded her legs and got comfortable while asking her question.

Renton responded to her question by saying, "Well, a lot of the time before I joined Gekko-State and was still in school and all that stuff back here, he was gone shopping for parts and stuff like that. I really never knew what for though.. He always told me about why he needed it and stuff like that, but I never listened." He looked out one of the three windows in the room and saw the beautiful blue sky. However, he also saw a nasty looking front on its way. The clouds were almost pitch black, but it didn't seem like they would be here for another few hours. "hey, Eureka, look at that front coming in." Renton said while pointing out the window. Eureka looked out the window and saw the front he was talking about.

"That looks like a pretty bad front." she commented.

"Yeah, we should do something before it hits. It wouldn't surprise me if it will bring cold weather." Renton said. He was also correct. It was drawing towards the end of autumn. It would only be a matter of time before the cold weather hit them, and Bellforest would be covered in a blanket of snow.

"Okay. What should we do though?" Eureka asked as she turned to face him.. That was the question. There really wasn't much to do. They didn't really need to do any work at all, and TV was not an option on such a nice day.

"Well, I don't know... What do you want to do?" Renton asked. Eureka shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head off to the side.

"I don't know. Maybe just, sit down outside." she suggested. "I just would need to change." she told him while looking down at her current apparel. All she had were her undergarments and the robe she had on from before. She never bothered changing this morning.

"Well, I don't have any better ideas." Renton said. "Go get changed, I'll just be outside." he said. Eureka nodded her head and went upstairs to change. He waited a couple of ,minutes, and then got up and walked to the door to go outside. When Renton opened the door, he hadn't a clue of what was to come.

"There he is!" Renton look to his left quickly, and saw the source of the voice. It was what looked like, a news reporter? '_Why would a news reporter be here?'_ he thought. Within seconds, what seemed like hundreds of people came out of hiding and watched, filmed, and questioned him. Then it clicked in his head. _"RayOut." _Thought it was currently extremely noisy, he managed to hear something behind him, it was Eureka.

"Okay Renton, I'm ready to..." Eureka's words faded as she got a glimpse of everyone outside. She gasped in surprised, not knowing what was going on. She dumbly watched the events going on in front of her when Renton ran back and pulled Eureka by the hand inside with him. He shut the door and locked it. He leaned back against the door and took caught his breath. "What's going on Renton? Who are those people?" Eureka asked.

"News reporters... Stoner must have published his newest issue of _RayOut_..." he told her his theory.

"And they want us to, talk, or interview us?" she said more saying than asking.

"Yeah... crap. This isn't good." Renton said.

"What do we do then?" Eureka asked. She waited a few seconds for a reply from Renton, He didn't say a thing though. _'Oh man! What the hell do I do! I can't actually go out there!' _Renton thought. As his mind raced through different options, it became plainly clear to see, the only thing to do, was nothing. He let his head fall in defeat.

"Renton?" Renton turned to look at Eureka, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Do you have any ideas?" he sighed and shook his head.

"No. I don't have a clue." he said. While Renton and Eureka thought downstairs, the kids watched from the top floor, wondering what was going on. Well, they actually had a pretty good idea of what was going on. They weren't five anymore.

"Do you think they are here to see mom and Renton?" Linck asked his siblings, Maurice and Maeter.

"Definitely. Why wouldn't they be?" Maeter responded.

"They're probably hiding downstairs. We should go see what they plan to do." Maurice suggested. Both of his siblings turned to look at him. "It's just an idea."

"Nah! Lets stay up here. We have a pretty good view of anything that's happening." Maeter said. Linck shook his head in agreement. So, Maurice did the thing most people would do and went with the flow. They watched for another few minutes before they saw a vehicle approaching from the distance. It was a green car. Axel! They would know that car anywhere!

"It's grandpa!" Maurice said as he pointed down the street.

"Let's go tell mom!" Maeter said. In synch, the three of them took off running downstairs to tell their parents. They found Eureka and Renton sitting at the kitchen table, discussing things amongst themselves. "Mom, dad! Grandpa is home!" As if on cue, the voice of Axel Thurston boomed through the air.

"Get the hell off my property!"

Eureka and Renton looked towards the direction of the voice. Within seconds, the kitchen door slammed open, revealing Axel and a path behind him with a few cameras in it. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. Eureka and Renton dumbly nodded, truly not knowing what to say. Suddenly, the sound of another vehicles coming hit their ears. Then, another vehicle. And another. Soon enough, five black vans pulled into the Thurston residence. The doors swung open, and federation troops poured out of them. The troops were also armed. A single man with a megaphone stepped in front of the troops and started speaking.

"To any and all peoples who are not affiliated with the Thurston family, please vacate the premises. This is your first, and last warning. Please vacate the premises immediately." Renton and Eureka watched in confusion as the man started instructing hte people. They didn't have an idea about what was going on.

"Renton, who are they?" Eureka asked quietly, as if trying to hide from the reporters.

"I don't know... they look like federation troops..." he replied.

"Do you think that these are the troops that were assigned to protect the kids while we were gone?" Eureka asked. He never thought of that. It did make sense. Who else would these people be?

Outside, the news reporters looked at the armed troops, then back at the house. The reporters could see Renton and Eureka through the window in the door, but they would rather not lose their lives, instead of getting the story of the year. So, slowly, and gloomily, the news people went back to their own vehicles, and drove away. Some stayed however, but were forced to be at the least one hundred meters away from the house. When everybody was gone, Eureka and Renton walked outside to meet the man who had saved them much trouble. The man with the megaphone walked forward to meet Eureka and Renton closer to the house.

"Um, thank you for sending those people away, but, who are you?" Eureka asked before Renton could say anything. The man stood at attention, and talked to her like he was speaking to a superior officer.

"Ma'am. I am Second Lieutenant John H. Anton of the one o seven fleet. The one o seventh has been assigned to the security and well being of your kids and your husband ma'am, and has been ordered not to wait for commands, but use our own jurisdiction as to when to act to protect you." John said.

"Wait, how do you know I'm her husband?" Renton asked the man.

"Sir, we have twenty four hour surveillance of you two whenever you leave the property. We are aware of anything you do while you leave, and have a real time network to give us information as soon as we can get it." John said. "I will keep four men on watch within a one hundred meter premises of your current location." he told them.

"So, we're safe to go outside now?" Eureka asked.

"I would advise against that." John said.

"Why's that?" Renton asked. John confused him when he advised not to go stay outside.

"Because there is a large cold front behind you sir. I estimate its time of arrival is about one hour." Renton turned around, and saw a sky a deep shade of purple, not the blue as before. "I take my leave. Do not worry, we will always be on guard." he said. John turned around and started walking towards the rest of his armed troops when Renton stopped him.

"Wait! What do you do now?" Renton asked John. John stopped walking and turned around to respond.

"Some of my men and I will go back up to our cruiser. If anything arises, we will be the first infantry division to alert you. Is that all?" Renton nodded his head. " Aye, goodbye sir." And that was that. The kids and Axel watched as the men got it in vans and drove away. They only heard a little bit of the conversation but had a general idea of what was going on. They then realized that while they were watching the military men, Eureka and Renton had walked back to the door. Renton put on his goofy smile and looked at Axel.

"So, good morning. Quite a bizarre day, ya know?"

* * *

**Route 294-Main Road East Bound to Capitol City**

Dominic and Anemone are currently driving away from the capitol... as fast as possible. One KLF was pursuing the couple with astounding grace. It held in its hands a large caliber rifle, and was taking shots at the fast moving car. If the driver of that car would have had any less experience, it would have been blown up by now, and Dominic and Anemone would be dead. The KLF was gradually getting tired of being at the altitude it was at because he kept on missing his shots. So, it started to turn back, as to trick them it was giving up. From the car, Anemone watched the whole nothing.

"You did it Dominic! It's giving..." Anemone stopped what she was saying when the KLF that she thought was retreating turned back around and nosed down to meet the vehicle at ground level. She watched in horror as the barrel of the gun was aimed from behind the vehicle. He couldn't miss the shot. They couldn't do anything. Anemone took one last breath and turned to look at Dominic.

"Dominic..."

Now, one might wonder how this couple got into this predicament. I mean, they must have not even been near the capitol city when the invasion happened. You are right if you thought that. Instead, let us imagine that, like everyone else, they hadn't a clue of what was happening. Yes, lets imagine that. So, lets see how Anemone and Dominic got into their current positions.

**_One Hour Ago on Route 294 East -En route to the Capitol_**

It was a nice day. Sure, the gray clouds of an overcast sky filled the sky, but it was still nice. Dominic and Anemone were driving east bound on the most direct route from Bellforest to get to the capitol. The highway was in the bottom of a man made valley, and tall, grassy, hills rose from each side. Besides going just to propose a few additional ships for the Thurston family protection, Dominic had other business also. From the eyes of any average person, it looked like Dominic and Anemone were discussing things amongst themselves, but from the eyes a two man KLF sniper team, they looked a sitting duck.

"Are the targets confirmed, Blaze?" one man said over the comm. The man asking the question was the one with the sniper rifle. He had a different KLF model than the other man. The actual sniper's model had much less armor, and had a more agile look. The other man's KLF who the sniper had called Blaze, was the same production model that almost all KLF pilots got.

"Roger that Night Fox, targets confirmed. Anemone of the anti Coralian project confirmed in passenger seat. A moderate ranking Federation officer is driving the vehicle. From recent reports, it would seem that he is her fiancée." Blaze said. the call signs each KLF pilot used greatly reflected what skills they were good in. Snipers and scouts tend to stick to more stealthy names, while the basic infantry KLFs chose name that better reflected their destructive nature.

"Coordinates uploaded into rifle. The rifle has adjusted to all wind and motion projected. Firing in, three... two..." Lets see what Anemone and Dominic were discussing.

"No, I'm not disagreeing with you..." Dominic said.

"Then why do you keep insisting that that LFO looks just like the type theEND?" Anemone said. They were discussing about how canny the resemblance between the type theEND and the nameless, black LFO that Eureka and Renton flew.

"Well, it's black, and the cockpit..." he started. Back up with the snipers, Night Fix just said zero. Dominic just caught the muzzle flash in his peripheral vision. He stopped what he was saying, looked to his left. Though they were barely visible, he could make out the two man team, laying down on the top of the hill about a half mile away. _'How didn't I see them!'_ he thought. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, and did the one thing he knew would save them, drive like mad. He made a sharp turn to the right, and barley missed the shell, and all of this happened in less than a second.

"Ah! What the hell!" Anemone screamed in surprise, first, for Dominic's sudden move, secondly, because of the shell that almost impacted the car.

"Sniper team! Top of the hill behind us!" Dominic said, concentrating more on driving than talking. She looked back and saw them.

"This is Federation territory! What are those KLFs doing shooting at us!" Anemone said. Dominic looked back again, thinking about what she said. Why were they shooting at them?

"Damn, they dodged my shot, Blaze, go down there and do what you do best. I'll be following right behind you." Night Fox said. "I'll be taking shots at the thing, so watch out for me also."

"Got that. Engaging." Blaze said. He stepped on his board that he had laid behind him, and sped off towards the car. He heard Night Fox talk over the comm. _'Firing in three_..._ two_..._ one_..._ firing!'_

Back on the ground, Dominic saw another muzzle flash. He maneuvered quickly and dodged the shot with much effort. Then, he saw the KLF closing in. Wait a minute... that KLF's paintjob is nothing like military regulations... it looked like... rebels! What the heck were rebels doing here! Regardless of the reason, now he had _two _KLFs to deal with. Crap. He had to think of something.

"Dominic! Another shot!" Anemone cried out. Dominic snapped back into reality and swerved to avoid. This time, the shook of the explosion blew the car temporally on two wheels. The sniper was getting more accurate. Dominic figured though if he was using a regulation sniper, he only had one more shot in the magazine before he would have to swap them out. But... he could _not_ let that KLF get in close. They wouldn't stand a chance. '_Crap_._ Crap!'_

"Dominic! here comes one!" he looked behind and saw what Anemone was talking about. The combat KLF was closing the gap between them fast. Wait! He got it. He thought of an idea so ingenious, it would be considered suicide by anybody else. But, if he was wrong... he and Anemone would never see tomorrow.

"Anemone! I have an idea!" Dominic said.

Back up with the sniper, he takes aim for the last shot in his magazine. "Heh, I have you figured out." Night Fox smirked as he looked through his scope. First, he swerved right, then left, then right again. He was too predictable, so, he figured the car was going to turn left. The sniper knew he would turn left because nobody in their right minds would keep on driving straight.

"Blaze, I'm getting ready for a shot, just stay on their six, no matter what. Also, don't fire upon them." Night Fox said.

_"But, then you'll hit me!" _Blaze expressed his concern with a mad, but scared voice.

"Don't worry! I have this guy figured out. Just do as I say." There was along pause before Blaze responded.

_"Yes sir_._" _Night fox could see through his scope that Blaze was doing as instructed. Instead of counting down though, Blaze took the shot without warning. It would mean the end for Blaze.

"Turn left!" Anemone said. But instead of listening to her, Dominic made a sharp right. Also, like doing as told, Blaze kept on their six. Unfortunately for him, he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. You see, it is a simple physical law. Two things can not be in the same place, at the same time. Well, that shell wanted to be where that KLF was, at the same time.

"Blaze!" Night Fox watched in horror, as his long time friend and field partner died before his eyes. The worst part about it though was, it was his shell that killed him. "Blaze..." Night Fox looked down and saw something. His last magazine. "Hehehe, I'll get em for ya, Blaze." Night Fox picked up the magazine, and reloaded his rifle.

"You did it!" Anemone cheered.

"Yeah... I did... I don't think we'll have to worry about the second one. It was a sniper model, so it shouldn't come after us." Dominic said. He relaxed and let his head fall downwhen he noticed something strange. He and Anemone were talking about the subject before, but they were the only car on the entire road. Why was that? Then, once again, his thought were interrupted by an explosion, followed by a loud, sonic boom. But, it was too close to be from the sniper. He lifted his head, and saw it. It was the sniper, and it was reffing about a hundred meters above them.

"What! What is that thing doing!" Dominic asked.

"I'll get you... I'll kill you both..." Night Fox mumbled madly. He was devastated by the loss of his friend. His own arrogance had cost him his friend's life, and he wanted revenge. He took aim again, and fired. He was only a few meters off this time. he watched as the car swerved over the road, trying to regain control. Night Fox had a smirk on his face as he took aim again. His onboard computers adjusted where he should shoot, but the car was still moving around randomly on his third shot, and it missed completely. "Damn it! I'll kill you!" he screamed to himself. "I know what'll get ya!" he smirked to himself. Back in sniper training school, he was taught many tricks for evasion and sneaky attacks. He was just about to put his training to use.

"I'll turn around for a bit..." he started to move back as he talked to himself. "Not!" Then, he nosed down and fell behind the car. He raised his rifle and put on an insane man's grin. "I got you now."

**_End Flash Back_**

So, now you know how Anemone and Dominic got into this terrible situation. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Dominic and Anemone watched the KLF's trigger finger move back, as if to squeeze the trigger and finish them off. Then, A bright light engulfed their vision.

"This is Jet Stream from sniper team zero niner of the thirty third squad. Second Lieutentant Dominic Sorel, please respond if you are uninjured."

* * *

**Aboard the Super Izumo**

"So, the rebel forces have completely taken over the city!" Dominic couldn't believe his ears. Captain Jurgens, his long time commanding officer and what he considered a friend, had just told him that the rebels had captured almost all of the federation fleets docked at the capitol, and were mobilizing for an invasion of the rest of the country.

"Yes. it's hard to believe, but they came in below our radar range. It is similar to how Gekko-State infiltrated and captured the Vodarek priest, Norb. So, we are currently in route to rendezvous with the one hundredth and seventh fleet, the fleet in charge of security over Bellforest." Jurgens said.

"But... why doesn't anybody know about it?" Anemone asked.

"That's a question with an easy answer. We can't tell anybody. The rebels carried with them an EMP bomb just strong enough to completely wipe out any long range communications. We managed to get all other systems on line, and we keep in touch with the KLFs and other things close by with a close range radio we managed to fix." Jurgens said.

"So, nobody else knows..." Dominic repeated what Jurgens said. "So, what can we do until we meet?" Dominic asked.

Maria came into the conversartion by saying, "Nothing. Nothing at all. We have sent out runners in the fast, sniper model, KLFs, but we estimated that the closest town is still a good few hours away from the nearest unit."

"So, all we can do is... wait..." Dominic sighed. Captain Jurgens looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yes, all we can do is wait."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Cool, another chapter is complete. Short, but complete. So, I started up a C2... so, like, join it, or else I'll be really sad. Just pulling your leg, but really, join. So, for any pianist out there like myself, I found some really easy, yet cool Eureka SeveN sheet music. I think the site is like Josh's Anime and game sheet music. Just google 'Eureka SeveN sheet music'. It should be one of the first ones on the page. Well, thanks for the reviews. Also, I see those thirty-one alerts people, and I know who reviews and who doesn't... (Holds Gears of War chainsaw)

Well, that's all I can think of except Eureka SeveN only has two more episodes to air on adult swim. Just look at the Evangelion section as a refrence for my example. In one year since Adult Swim's last airing of Evangelion, over two thousands fics have been added. So, expect more stories soon people. I can't wait to see what other authors write, but, I also am dreading the American terms that they will be using. I usually will only watch anime in Japanese, so I'm used to Japanese yerms like reffing, not American like lifting. Also, read the next line PenPenIsDaBomb.

Here's to those that wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell.

Kudos.

Ace-Out


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back people! Oh my god... So, Tim pre-read for me. I'm think about changing the author to 'Tim and RampagingEvaneglion'. This guy knows what he is doing! If you won't leave a review for me, leave one for Tim. He's freaking amazing. He knows how to phrase stuff I have trouble with at two in the morning. He changes stupid thing I write, and I like that. He's not stupid. I guess it also helps we like the same books, but enough with personal preferences.

The messgae system is also down right now, I think, so PMs aren't working. I sent a few out, including one to my latest reviewer. I'll just e-mail you instead.

One question for you all, and then you can read this chapter. Where is this so amazing story I have heard of called Eureka 8? I've searched around google, ff . net, ect, but only found one really poorly written story with that title. Plus, that story only had about five hundred words. So, please respond to that.

**I do not own Eureka SeveN**

**Pre-reading done by Tim**

**Any mistakes are my own, and were done after the beta read**

Rain. That is what fell on the capitol city. Dark, ominous clouds filled the sky, blocking out all sunlight. From inside the tall tower, a man watched the rain. His eyes were equally as dark as the clouds. He watched as many fleets of ships assembled down below. There were so many, easily two thousand ships, but he trained his eyes on one in particular. The ships name was the _Yamato_. She was one of the largest ships ever made. On her, there were six tri cannons were mounted, each one alone enough to fill the minds of any opposing forces with fear. But, the man wasn't too interested in the ships itself, but what it carried inside.

"Sir." a voice from behind the man said. The man who was dressed as supreme commander turned around coolly and looked the lower ranking soldier in the eyes. He was a colonel. A very high rank, but less than supreme commander non-the less.

"What is it?" the commander asked.

"The cargo has arrived, sir." the colonel said. "It is being unloaded and is on its way up right now."

"Excellent. How soon will he be here," the commander stopped and looked at the man's name patch, "Colonel Anderson?" he asked.

"The cargo's ETA is two minutes, sir." Anderson said.

"Very well, return to your previous duties, that is all." the commander said.

"Sir." Anderson snapped a crisp salute, and turned around to go down the elevator. The commander turned away and waited for the elevator to come back up. This time however, it will be bringing the cargo he wanted. After about two minutes, the elevator came back up. Sure enough, his cargo was there. It was escorted by two low level military privates.

"Commander, we have brought the Cargo." the one said. The commander put on his deceiving smile and shook his head.

"Private, please. This is a human, not cargo." the commander said as he looked over the man who was called the cargo. "Gentlemen, dismissed." The two privates looked at each other, then left back down the elevator. The commander looked over the man for a few minutes before he said something.

"So, Dr. John H. Pattison, it is a pleasure that I finally get to meet you." the commander said. Silence filled the room. No sounds were heard besides the humming of machinery. "I've been wanting to talk about your research for some time now." Much to the commander's pleasure, this sparked the reaction he wanted.

"You know of my work?" Pattison asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Then you would know what most people think about it." Pattison said. Then, he started laughing, as if he was mocking somebody. "You know though, I'm just an insane scientist, with some crackpot theory." The commander watched for a moments as Pattison laughed, waiting for the right moment to say something. Finally, when his laughing was calming down some, he spoke.

"Yes, but I'm not like everyone else." he replied. Pattison stopped his laughing and looked him straight in the eye as if he was crazy himself..

"Like you would want me to work for you." Pattison said. To his utmost surprise, the commander nodded his head. Pattison went wide-eyed. Every time he went to the military before, they rudely turned him down. "I don't believe it." he said.

"We have a lab set up already. Anything you need will be funded." the commander said. Pattison looked at him in amazement. Could he be serious. Even if he's not, he'll take any offer. It seemed to good to be true. Somebody was recognizing his theory, and they wanted to fund research. Finally, a chance to prove everybody wrong! But, if this was some kind of cruel joke, he might just consider taking his life.

"If this is not a joke, when can I start?" he asked in anticipation, still cautious that he could be lying.

"Right now."

**Eureka SeveN-A New Life: Chapter Eight by _RampagingEvangelion_**

"Sir, rendezvous with the eighty-seventh fleet has been completed." The bridge of the flagship, Super Izumo, was buzzing with motion and noise, like the hive of a bee. Night had come and past, and the runner KLFs had reached several large cities, and the news was spreading fast. Captain Jurgens sat in the captain seat above all of the other terminals.

"Tell them I'm coming over to the _Tone_. I want to meet with Captain Johnston." Captain Jurgens said.

"Aye sir. Sending message now." As the message was sent, a familiar ship came on the radar screen.

"Sir, the Gekko-Go has come within radar range. She is currently approaching the Eighty-seventh fleet at high speed. I am receiving a message right now." a communication officer said. Jurgens looked at the giant HUD onboard the Super Izumo and saw the Gekko. It was her all right.

"Send all messages received from the Gekko-Go to my terminal, then, patch me through a live feed." Jurgens commanded. After three seconds, a voice only message came up. The voice was Holland Novak.

_"If all of the messages about the capitol being taken over are true, you better have a damned good reason for it, and a plan for the safety of Eureka and Renton, not to mention the kids and everyone else. Don't forget about them." _Jurgens let out a small "heh"_ '_Oh yeah' he thought that is definitely a message Holland would send.

"Sir, we have a live feed ready. They are patched through to your terminal." the communication officer said. As soon as he finished speaking, Jurgens opened up a screen, revealing Holland and most of Gekko States crew behind the communications terminal. Most looked concerned and questioning, Holland looked angry.

"Gekko State, military regulations usually keep this line for private, classified information, so lets keep this conversation short and sweet." Jurgens said. As much as he liked how Gekko State acted in the fact they always did what they thought was right, he still had a hard time respecting the people. It really couldn't be helped though, they all looked like reffing junkies. Jurgens was used to the military.

"Yeah, yeah, we know how the military is." Holland said.

"Good, then lets talk." Jurgens said.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk." Holland said. "Last night at ten 'o clock, the radio picked up a message saying that the capitol was taken over. How do you plan on explaining how that happened?" asked Holland.

"How did you manage to launch a sneak attack on us when we were not on the same side?" Jurgens asked Holland, knowing full well he knew the answer.

"You still haven't figured out a way to detect ships at that low of an altitude?" Holland asked. The captain nodded his head, instead of vocally responding. "Figureswhat is the size of their current fleet?" Captain Jurgens took a deep breath and then replied.

"Fleet is not the word to use," he started out with. "Fleets are the appropriate word to use." He watched as the look on the leader of Gekko-State changed to one of amazement. A fleet by the Federation standards is at least sixty ships. For an officer to say, fleets, that must mean a lot of ships. "They have captured four grounded fleets at the capitol, and already had a fleet consisting of seventy-two ships. Now they are numbered in the thousands." Holland's mouth opened slightly in amazement. How could the military have let this happen?

"What are your current numbers?" Holland asked.

"We total six thousand and fifty four ships. They are all in route to meet at a classified area. We outnumber them slightly, however..." Jurgens trailed off for a bit. Holland raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "However, they control the super battle ship the _Yamato _and her sister ship, the _Sakura_. I'm sure you know of them." How couldn't somebody not know about them? They were the first two war birds ever made after the second summer of love, and were the largest ships ever constructed. Their guns were also large enough that one cannon alone could tear clean through a ship like the Gekko. They also had a classified amount of missiles and other weapons.

"But their man power. How many people do they have?"

"Many. They have many people who have joined, and they are still recruiting. As far as we know, they may match our forces by the end of the year." Jurgens said.

"And, how do you plan on protecting Eureka and Renton?" Holland asked. Their conversation was interrupted when a private approached the captain.

"Sir, your ship is ready." he said. Jurgens nodded and motioned for him to go away. The man saluted and turned around to walk away.

"Well, I must get going now. If you wish, you may go pick up the Thurstons. That is up to you. As for our plan to protect the two of them..." Jurgens started, "We still have to figure that out." The leader of Gekko-State thought everything over for a while, and then smirked at the screen.

"Hmm, what else do you think Gekko-State would do? Just leave two of its members in danger? Besides, we don't have time to wait around for you to figure anything out, we'll protect them our self." Holland said, showing more confidence now that he knew what he was up against. The entire crew stopped what they were doing when they felt a rumble go through the ship. Anybody standing quickly grabbed on to something to brace themselves.

"Sir! The Gekko's position just jumped on the screen! She's right in front of us!"

"See you later!" And then, a giant white and green bird ascended from a cloud directly in front of the Super Izumo's nose. "Oh yeah, you might want to clean those windows!" Holland shouted loud enough for people around Jurgens to hear. At that moment, their rocket boosters fired downwards, forcing the Gekko upwards, and covering the Izumo's windows with a blackish coating. Everyone could still see out the window however as the site in front of happened.

The small Gekko-State raced towards Bellforest, knowing full well that once the rebels assembled, that would be the first place they would likely attack. No one said anything, but this bravery inspired everyone on board. If those ref junkies are willing to fight like that, so could they! They couldn't be out staged, they were the military! Jurgens watched his crew gaze upon the bird as it rose upwards. He put his head down and started to walk away from the bridge.

"We're going to need a lot more courage like that."

**Bellforest-Night: One day after last chapter**

Renton, Eureka, Axel, and the kids were all sitting around the TV. The news had reached Bellforest. A war was going to be breaking out, and Eureka and Renton were going to be in the center of it. Though the news didn't say that, everyone in the Thurston family and military knew. Outside, the torrential rains were falling as the warm and cool air mixed. The temperature was quickly dropping, and the rain would soon turn to snow.

"So, what do we do?" Linck asked his parents.

"Yeah... what do we do? We have to do something." Maeter said. They both looked at Eureka and Renton who were sitting right next to each other. No answer came as they two of them watched the developing story on the television.

"Reports are coming in that over one third of the entire military fleet has been captured, and rumors are abound that the super battle airships, they _Yamato_ and the_ Sakura_, were grounded when the invasion happened. Though we cannot confirm these rumors, our sources say both ships were docked in the capitol's tower when the attack happened." the newsman said.

"One third of the entire fleet?" Renton said in amazement. How could the Federation have let this happen?

"And the _Yamato_ and _Sakura_..." Eureka said.

"So, are you going to do something?" just as Linck finished repeating his question, a loud bang could be heard at the door. It was not from the intense storm raging outside though. This bang was man made. It was somebody knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Eureka said, looking at the door. Another knock was heard. This time, Renton got up and went over to the door to open it. When he did so, he saw who it was.

"Renton Thurston, due to recent events, we are going to have to ask you and Eureka Thurston and family to come with us aboard the _Wasp_." The man at the door was Second Lieutenant Johnston, from the day before. Renton furrowed his brow and looked at him.

"You mean, the invasion?" Renton asked.

"Sir, we can talk aboard the ship." he said bluntly. Renton seemed to sense an urgency in his voice. His gut told him to follow the man and get the hell out of that house, but his mind was telling him it was no big deal. _'Come on, the rebels are all the way in the capitol, what threat are they to us?'_ his sub conscious told him.

"Is there a reason why you don't want us to stay here? The rebels are all far away from here." Renton said. Now he was slightly suspicious about Johnston. Johnston looked at Renton with an urgent look now clearly visible on his face. It looked as though he was looking for the right words.

"Please sir, we can answer your question later, but right now, we need to get out of here!" he shouted above the winds. It was so dark outside. Even for it being night, it seemed darker than normal. When Renton looked behind Johnston, he saw two KLFs guarding some vans.

"Renton!" he turned around and saw Eureka standing there, her wings fully exposed. "We should go." Renton looked back at the kids. he could see they wanted to follow the man. He also looked at Axel, the wisest man in the house. He looked too like he was worried, so, he nodded his head and agreed.

"Okay, lets go!" Renton said. As everyone got up to gather at the front door, Johnston started explaining what was going on.

"Sir! The storm has some strange abnormities that are messing with our radar. we think there is an extremely large amount of trapar that the storm brought with it. The levels are so high, it is clouding our images. We realized that the enemy could have sneaked some KLFs in to attack you early on." He explained above the storm.

"So, there isn't any confirmed threat?" Eureka asked, relief evident in her voice. She was glad the children may be safe. The Lieutenant nodded his head and leaned a bit as if to signal them to get going outside.

"We have the vans outside. Lets get going!" Johnston said above the storm. As he turned around to look at the vans, an explosion of significant size lit up the night with a purple colored glow. Everybody naturally fell to the floor as the shockwave hit the house. After a few moments, the smoke cleared, and everybody saw what happened.

The Federation KLFs where no more. What seemed like a blast from a pulse rifle had completely destroyed them. The scariest part about the whole situation was the only thing that could could cary a rifle like that and not be detected was a KLF. Johnston was the first person to look up, and saw what was about to happen first.

"Oh, shi-" A long, blue, trail of light sped toward the house at lightning speed. Johnston had seen it coming. A rebel KLF, colored in red, orange, and blue, was standing about one hundred meters away from the house. It was toting a rifle. The blast caused Renton and Eureka to be pushed back on their butts.

Incredibably, the shot was off, and instead, hit the second level of the house. Debris rained down, barely missing Eureka and Renton, who were still down on the ground from the blast. Unfortunately, Johnston was not so lucky, and a large piece of housing it him in the head. When everything settled down, a large whole went through the house. Rain poured into the house, causing the electricity to fail. Now, they were in almost utter darkness. Everybody was soaked by the cold rain that fell through the exposed section of housing.

Renton, Eureka, and everybody else all looked outside from the direction of the blast. Everybody saw the KLF. Looking for a way to get out of the house, Axel looked behind him and saw two more KLFs outside in the back through the windows. From the looks of it, it was over. They had no escape, or so they thought. In a LFO hanger one hundred yards away, a demon came to life, it's eyes ablaze with red fire. A few moments later, it would draw the first blood of many battles to come.

_"This is it! It's over!" _Eureka thought in total fear. She showed some fear, but not as much as the kids. They were completely terrified. They knew they couldn't do anything, and how deadly KLFs were. They had been in the cockpit for enough battles to know.

"Swordsman, this is Hornet, I am ready to go in for the kill." Hornet said over the comm as he pulled out the equivalent of a shotgun for KLFs off of his back. The KLF pilot, call sign Hornet, was the KLF currently in the front of the house alone. The two behind the house were Swordsman and Hunter.

"Roger that Hornet, fire at will." Swordsman replied. Swordsman had a different rank insignia than Hornet and Hunter. Swordsman had a Captain insignia, while the other two had staff sergeants, the minimum rank required to be a pilot.

"Sure thing." He said taking aim.A second later, a heart stopping, ear-piercing scream came over the comms. It was so loud, and powerful, Swordsman and Hunter each had to turn off their comms links to Hornet in order to keep their eardrums for breaking under the extreme pressure of the noise. Back on the ground, Eureka and Renton sat together on the floor, Eureka holding onto Renton, and watched the entire sight.

The black LFO they had piloted before had quickly jumped from out of nowhere, and landed behind the KLF and punched his razor claws directly through the cockpit of the KLF. Even they heard the ear-piercing scream that spread through the air. The sound of grinding metal, and the distinct sound of metal screeching also filled the air, and caused everybody to hold their hand over their ears. Then, the KLF powered down. Blood could be seen coming out of the whole the claws left in the machine.

"What the hell..." Renton watched as the black LFO jumped over the now dead KLF and lowered itself down. The cockpit opened, and the warm glow of controls and ancient writing cut through the void of blackness. Then, a voice could be heard.

_"Ust koduf Tergon dut Eperio, yitr awgerd heferts_..._" _Renton and Eureka didn't understand the voice. They didn't need to though. They knew what it said. As they got up, they didn't even look at each other. Instead, they each ran as fast as they could towards the LFO. By now of course, Swordsman and Hunter were each re-establishing communications.

"Hornet is down. Vital signs are flat-lined. Re-planning attack." Swordsman said. When he looked up from his screen, his eyes saw the most terrifying thing in the world. A demon. It walked toward them with its claws, sharpened like that of a razor. Swordsman barely dodged the first claw, and the second scratched his side.

"Sir, will engage from the sky." Hunter said. Swordsman blinked a green acknowledgement light. He under stood what he was going to do.

"It doesn't have a board, I'm going up too. There's now point in taking it hand on hand." Swordsman said. The KLF then started running then jumped on his board. He took off towards the sky, thinking that it was going to be a breeze from now on. He was wrong. From inside of the cockpit of the LFO, known only as the demon, two figures looked up at the sky. The figures were Eureka and Renton. They had taken control of the black beast, and were currently, planing their attack. Axel and the kids watched the entire site from inside of the house, still wet from the rain.

"Eureka, it's all yours." But, just as Renton finished saying his sentence, something happened inside of that cockpit. Unknown to everybody, this event was the beginning of a the end for any would be attackers.

"There, that should do it..." Swordsman said as he looked down. Unfortunately, he could not see the wings unsheathe themselves because they were as black as the darkest shade of black. All he saw, were glowing red eyes moving faster and faster, and then, upwards. It would be one of the last sights he ever saw.

"Captain!" Hunter watched everything. He saw trapar form around black shapes that came from the LFO, at least, he thought it was trapar. The only thing that confused him was the trapar was red. "Watch out below you!"

"Damn it-" He started to say. He was cut off when the black LFO grabbed hold of him and shot upwards towards the dark sky. The 'demon' didn't even slow down as it dug its hand into the chest of the Swordsman KLF. Instead, it kept on taking it up higher, and higher. "I, I can't move!" Swordsman struggled, but the strength of the LFO was amazing. It held him like parasite, not even loosening up. Then, he felt the G's his body was experiencing by ascend reverse. He was going down.

"Die damn you!" he screamed as he attempted to pull out a pistol that was holstered on the KLFs side. Before he could reach it though, the LFO released him. In a fraction of a second, a twenty-foot aluminum flagpole went straight through his cockpit and gutted him. For Swordsman, it was over. The KLF was now just a heap of metal at the base of a flagpole. On the ground, Federation troops were just arriving in armed vehicles when they the KLF came crashing down, nearly crushing the frontal vehicle.

Hunter knew what was going to happen next. It was going to go after him. Common sense told him that. Common sense also told him that if he even tried to attack it, he wouldn't even have a chance to escape. So, he did the logical thing, and fled as fast as he could. Sweat dripped down his face in terror as he looked behind him and saw the black LFO chasing him.

His heavily armored combat KLF was too slow to out run the LFO that as chasing him. he also couldn't fight it. While he thought over his situation, Eureka and Renton came in for the final blow. They had taken the pistol Swordsman had right before they had thrown his KLF to the ground, and shoved it through the chest plate of the KLF. They pulled the trigger four times, even though the first time was enough.

From the ground, Federation troops and the Thurston family watched the gruesome sight of the LFO destroying any remains of the KLFs. It looked almost as if the LFO had taken over the movements, and had gone berserk. The mechanical and biological KLF parts were scattered over the ground. Everyone stared in amazement, as the Renton and Eureka pounded the dead beast, over, and over again. But, something wasn't right. The movements were to fluid. When Eureka and Renton test piloted the LFO, the movements were smooth, but far from how they looked when the piloted the Nirvash. Yes, something was wrong indeed, but, they could do nothing but watch the gruesome site.

"Axel Thurston!" a man voice, obviously male, said from behind Axel. Axel turned his head to look at the source of the voice. It was a private. Behind him, a new van sat parked, the door open.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"It's not safe here! We have to go, now!" the private said. Concern was evident on Axel's face as he looked at the LFO that housed Eureka and Renton. The black LFO was barely visible. The night sky, and lack of lights hid it well.

"What about Eureka and Renton!" Axel asked. As he asked his question, the wind picked up again, almost completely drowning out his voice.

"We are sending down ten KLFs. We will establish a comm link to them, and instruct them to go up to our ship." the man said.

"No! I want to see mom and dad, now!" Maeter shouted.

"Yeah me too!" Linck added.

"Me too!" Maurice finished.

"Listen kids, we'll get your parents up safely, but right now, it isn't safe for you!" the private screamed above the winds. Right after he finished, a lightning bolt struck the garage that housed Axel's projects, and jobs. Sparks flew everywhere as the electricity the bolt carried was dispersed through the air in form of sparks. The younger children screamed in fear.

"We need to go, now!" Axel took one last glance at Renton and Eureka. They showed no sign of stopping. Though it was a tough choice, he knew the right choice. He also knew what Renton and Eureka would say.

"Come on kids, lets get going!"

**Squad Eleven of the Federation Battle Cruiser _Wasp_**

"This is Squad Eleven leader. We are approaching the target. Visual Confirmation confirms correct LFO." the leader of the eleventh squad said. It was morning now, and the sky was overcast. The air around them looked cold, like the dead of winter. The cold front had brought no snow, but lowered temperatures well below freezing. The rain from the previous night was already frozen over, and created dangerous, slippery, surfaced all over the path it took. The black LFO laid head first in the ground. Parts of what used to be a KLF was scattered around the resting place of the LFO. On the bridge of the Wasp, Axel, the kids, and the rest of the crew listened to the communications.

"Copy that Captain. What is their status?" the commander of the Wasp asked. The four-man squad circled around Renton and Eureka. The squad started moving around it and responded, "No signs of movement are detected." squad leader said.

"Hmm, try to establish a communications link." the commander said. The previous night, they had tried to send a message to Eureka and Renton, but the message never went through. They did however get a message from the LFO. It was all gibberish and encrypted. The encrypting was well beyond what anybody on the ship could decrypt.

"Affirmative. Attempting to communicate with the LFO." the squad leader said. After a few moments, a reply came. "Sir, we have established a visual communication." he said. "Patching video through now." Everyone looked at the giant screen the _Wasp_ had on her bridge, waiting to see the image. After a few moments, it came through. Nobody said a word when the image was shown on the screen. Finally, after a couple of seconds, somebody started saying something.

"Are they..." one crewmember started.

"Sleeping?" somebody finished. Sure enough, the image on the screen was what looked like the inside of the unit. All around Renton and Eureka, lights dimly glowed, as if on power reserve mode. The two of them were each in the lower seat. Renton was on the bottom, and Eureka was on top of him. She sat in his lap, the side of her head resting on his chest. Her wings, which were in their usually position hanging downwards, glowed brightly, illuminating most of the cockpit.

"Urm, sir... should we wake them up?" the squad captain said. This was a very unique situation. They didn't often, if ever, come across situations like this.

"Eh... yes captain. Wake them up." the commander said. After receiving his orders, the main KLF walked up to Eureka and Renton. Over the comm, he started speaking.

"Eureka and Renton Thurston... um, please... wake up?" he said in a firm voice. After no response, he shook his head and tried again. "Eureka and Renton Thurston, wake up now." Still no response. Getting more frustrated by the situation at hand, the squad captain finally screamed, "Eureka and Renton Thurston, wake up!" He screamed so loud, that every person listening on the bridge of the Wasp to cover their ears. He figured, the sooner he finished waking them up the sooner he woke them up, the sooner this awkward situation would be over. But, much to his surprise, and everyone else's, the didn't even flinch at the noise. Not a single movement.

"Hey wake up! You, Wake up! WAKE UP!"

**Medical Infirmary- The _Wasp_**

Renton and Eureka each slept in separate beds next to each other. They were never in any dangerous condition, but they wouldn't wake up. It was so strange. Their vitals showed that they weren't in a coma, or something like that. They were just, sleeping. Inside of the room was Mischa. She was currently inspecting Eureka and Renton. She was especially taking a closer look at Eureka. Some images she had taken when Eureka first came back revealed an entirely knew group of muscles that she used to control her wings. She would talk with Eureka when she woke up. Outside in the hallway though, Axel was talking with a familiar face.

"So, they just won't wake up?" a male voice asked. The voice was gruff, yet had a smooth feeling to it. The voice belonged to Holland.

"You now know just as much as I know." Axel said.

"So, what happened last night?" Holland asked. Their was a few second paused as Axel looked at the ground. He looked up and started talking.

"I can tell you what I saw..." he started, looking like he was searching for the right words to describe what he felt. "But... I can't tell you what happened." Holland stared at him, his face showing question. The gray haired man took a breath and then started. "When the rebel KLFs attacked us, a man from the fleet protecting us was leading us to a van. He had said something about a storm and the rebel sneaking past the radar. I can't say for sure, because I was in the next room over getting the kids ready." Axel explained.

"So, what happened next." Holland asked.

Axel responded by saying, "When they first attacked, they took out the gaurd KLFs, and then one of the KLFs knocked down a good section of the house and knocked out the man who was sent to warn us. Just as the KLF pilot was going to attack Renton and Eureka, that LFO attacked it..." Axel just realized the significance of what happened. _'The LFO moved without a pilot...' _However, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and continued. "After that, it was a complete slaughter. When they started to fight in the air, it didn't even look like them piloting it..." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Holland asked. _'It didn't even look like it was them piloting it_...he thought again.

"It was to fluent... They moved like they were piloting the type ZERO." Axel told him. To Holland, this didn't sound to strange, but he hadn't been there for the first test flight. He didn't even know what they looked like flying it.

"They are great pilots..." Holland said, suggesting his theory. Axel shook his head.

"No, no... They haven't piloted it since the first test run. Something was different." Axel said. Something in his mind kept on telling him that. "Also, it was like it was going, out of control. It tore up the last KLF like it was a savage." That was something Holland couldn't deny. He saw the sight all of the events took place. It was a mess; a total and complete mess. Biological parts, along with armor, covered the yard, and surrounding area. He could hardly believe Eureka and Renton would do that.

"I think I know what you mean." Holland said. "Then, we'll have to ask them when they wake up." he said. Right after he finished talking, Mischa came out of the room. She pulled off her gloves and leaned against the wall.

"Well, how are they looking?" Holland asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I can't find anything wrong with them. They are perfectly healthy." Mischa said. "I can't do anything, because there's nothing I can do." Holland knew that when Mischa said something like that, it was for sure.

"So, do you have any estimates?" Axel asked.

"No, none at all. It could be a hour, it could be a week. all we can do is keep them hydrated and nourished." Mischa said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Holland said. "When they wake up, their going to have a lot of explaining to do."

**Author Notes**

Ah, no answered questions, many more brought up. I bet you are all pissed at me. Oh well, I'm a Lost fan, and those people know how to answer one question and make fifty more. Don't worry though, the next chapter will answer some, IF I don't lose tract of my mind it wonders off on me... Also, reviews are nice, and so is my chainsaw. A few people learned that the last time around, and I think a few more will this time... muhahahah! Justing kidding about the chainsaw part.

So, that is about it. I will let you know that I am going to be re-writing some of the original chapters, 1-3, because of lack of detail. It's amazing I even got reviews with chapters like those. Well, that's it.

Heres to those that wish me well and those who flame can go to hell.  
Kudos  
Ace-Out


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason. My computer crashed, so I had no way to safely accsess fanfiction. So, I'm back, and I'm writing. Don't review this chapter, because I am just going to delete it in a few days since it is against the rule just to post an author's notes.

So, here is a preview.

A town looks at the ruin of a home, a mad man looks upon his new empire, and the man and the woman find their true purpose. Next time in "A New Life"!


End file.
